Sombras de lo que somos
by 3R
Summary: "Mientras Sam y John van a cazar a una Banshee en un viaje que les lleva a recorrer cinco estados en cinco días, Dean pasa un fin de semana con una chica de Cícero".Preseries 1999, only bros
1. Prólogo: El ataque de la Banshee

_Pues ya estoy por aquí otra vez con un fic largo. Mi intención es que alcance los catorce capítulos más prólogo y epílogo, y lo voy a terminar, ey, soy de ideas fijas, si has leído alguna de mis chorradillas te habrás dado cuenta. Siempre digo lo mismo, y no es que sea falso sino que en su momento, (ahora) éste es el fic que más me está costando escribir. Este estuvo a punto de ir directamente a la papelera de reciclaje de mi portátil porque, trata de cuando Dean conoció a Lisa. Eso sí, es mi versión..._

_Vamos a empezar, aquí viene la ficha técnica:_

_**Título: **SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS****  
><strong>Tema: only bros &amp; the family business, un Teenchester tardío<strong>  
><strong>Calificación: T<strong>  
><strong>Resumen: Mientras Sam y John van a cazar a una Banshee en un viaje que les lleva a recorrer cinco estados en cinco días, Dean pasa un fin de semana con una chica de Cícero.<strong>  
><strong>Estado: Aún tengo mucho que escribir para acabarlo.<strong>  
><strong>Descargo de responsabilidades:Pues lo de siempre, los Winchis no son míos (ya me gustaría, pero no), y hasta las líneas generales de ésta historia pertenecen a los creadores de Supernatural, pero, era un rompecabezas incompleto... No he podido evitar echarle mano.<strong>_

_Tengo una gran beta:Lauranthalasah y si te pasas por el Supernatural_foro en español, también tengo una supercabecera que me ha hecho mi Maiden (gracias mi niña). Y sin más empiezo_

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS<strong>

**Prólogo:**

**El ataque de la Banshee**

**Jueves, 14 de enero de 1999**

_Cementerio de Crown View, Sheridan (Indiana)_

El cazador de unos cuarenta y tres o cuarenta y cuatro años, robusto y moreno trataba de controlar a la fantasmagórica figura alejándola de los dos muchachos. Su mirada nerviosa iba del mayor al pequeño y otra vez al mayor.

Éste, un joven rubio y atlético, de unos diecinueve años, trataba de levantarse presa de horribles temblores, el cazador de más edad no podía evitar la preocupación, la criatura que trataba de controlar ya había atacado al muchacho y las consecuencias de ese ataque eran evidentes.

El chico menor, alto y desgarbado, de casi quince años, había rodeado a su hermano en un círculo de sal e intentaba que se incorporara. Su flequillo estorbaba la visión de sus ojos irisados fijos en la criatura mientras el otro joven rechazaba su ayuda y conseguía levantarse.

- ¡Sam!, ¡ayuda a tu hermano a llegar al coche y salid de aquí! - restalló la voz del adulto en el silencio de la noche, el ser se sentía atraído por él, por su culpabilidad y sus dudas, ahora que Dean estaba protegido en el círculo de sal, pero en cuanto lo dejase no sabía cómo reaccionaría aquella entidad.

- Puedo sólo, señor – el muchacho aún temblaba por el ataque pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que su hermano pequeño lo ayudase a andar

- ¡Es una orden! – a veces resultaba agotador para el adulto controlar a su hijo mayor, aunque una orden directa no la desobedecería.

El joven con el rubio cabello pegado al cráneo, empapado en sudor y una palidez cadavérica que hacía que sus pecas se destacasen en su rostro crispado, apretó los labios y dejó que su hermano lo sostuviese "vamos Dean, hay que correr". Echó el brazo sobre los delgados hombros del pequeño, aunque ya casi era tan alto como él, musitando "estoy listo".

Como había pensado el padre de los chicos, en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del círculo de sal, la criatura fue directa por el muchacho. Sus hijos corrieron al coche mientras él con la escopeta cargada de cartuchos de sal de roca disparaba a la figura con forma de mujer que se volvía a abalanzar sobre el mayor.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó cuando la Banshee logró alcanzar al pecoso - ¡Sam! ¡La barra!

El adolescente corrió al maletero del coche y sacó una barra de hierro que cayó de sus manos nerviosas y sudadas, rodando hasta debajo del coche, se tiró al suelo y trató de cogerla mientras la criatura hacía revivir a su hermano situaciones que lo hacían encogerse y gemir con desesperación.

Su padre volvió a disparar a la fantasmagórica figura pero al estar tan cerca de su hijo ajustó tanto el disparo que sólo la rozó "¿por qué a él?" no entendía cómo esa Banshee se aferraba al muchacho como una garrapata.

Por fin su otro hijo se hizo con la barra y golpeó a la Banshee con ella haciéndola desaparecer. "Vamos Dean, esta vez te he salvado yo el culo" trató de picarlo, pues no estaba nada acostumbrado a ver que el miedo hacía temblar así a su hermano, prefería que se mosqueara o que se metiera con él.

John levantó al muchacho que los miraba sin verlos y sin parar de estremecerse. "Vamos hijo" sujetándolo por la cintura lo introdujo en el asiento trasero del coche "Quédate con él Sam" dijo sentándose al volante.

- Ahora me toca hacerte de niñera hermanito, primero te salvo el culo y ahora tengo que arroparte y todo – pero el cariño con el que trató de abrigarlo con su chaqueta desmentía el despego de sus palabras

- De salvarme el culo nada – susurró el otro reaccionando por fin – la habéis dejado escapar, ¿para eso la estaba sujetando?

- Eres un capullo

- y tú una nenita – sonrió el rubio dándole un débil golpe en un brazo.

- Ya vale chicos, ¿estás bien Dean? - el adulto estaba intranquilo, la palidez del muchacho y el que no hubiese retirado la chaqueta con que lo había arropado su hermano le preocupaba

- Sí señor, sólo un poco cansado - "tengo que enseñarle a no poner esa sonrisa culpable cuando miente" pensó su padre.

Llegaron a la pensión dónde se alojaban, el encargado los miró de mala manera al ver cómo entre él y el pequeño prácticamente arrastraban al pecoso a la habitación.

Sacó el whisky y sirvió un vaso para Dean. No era la primera vez, pero su hijo mayor apenas lo probó. "Todo Dean, tienes que entrar en calor", el chico comprendió que no iba a conseguir nada diciendo que estaba bien así que se lo bebió.

Mientras uno descansaba en el sopor del whisky y el otro se daba una ducha llamó a Robert Singer y a Jim Murphy, ninguno estaba en casa, ambos habían salido de cacería, localizó al primero en su móvil. Éste le dijo que si iba a seguir persiguiendo a la Banshee lo mejor era no llevar a Dean "le ha atacado dos veces John, la tercera puede ser mortal. Además ahora mismo seguro que no está muy fuerte"

- Huyó Bobby, no sabría ni por dónde empezar a buscar.

- usa el péndulo de cuarzo blanco, una gota de sangre de una víctima de sus ataques basta para poder localizarla

- Gracias amigo

- No te lleves a Dean, si lo ve tratará de acabar lo que ha empezado

- Mierda Bobby, ¿porqué el? - miró a su hijo encogido en la cama, parecía tener pesadillas – creí que vendría directa por mi, al ver que pasaba olímpicamente y lo atacaba...

- Te dije que tu chico asume demasiadas responsabilidades John, las Banshees desarraigadas no persiguen las culpas, sino la culpabilidad.

- Gracias de nuevo Bobby – colgó, Sam había salido del baño – voy a seguir a esa criatura, quédate aquí y cuida de tu hermano.

Tomó una gota de la sangre del rubio, y con el péndulo y un mapa localizó la nueva ubicación de la criatura. Metió un par de cientos de dólares en la cartera de su hijo mayor y se dispuso a marchar. Sam cogió un papel que acababa de escribir y lo metió en la cartera junto al dinero.

- Voy contigo papá – dijo decidido cogiendo sus cosas

- Dean te necesita Sam

- No – el rubio se incorporó en la cama – vamos allá

- No vienes Dean, no quiero que esa criatura vuelva a atacarte – Si Bobby tenía razón no iba a arriesgar la vida del chico en una cacería.

- ¿y si os ataca a vosotros? Me necesitáis – insistió el muchacho calzándose las botas y con una mueca desabridamente terca en sus labios.

- Sam se queda contigo, a cuidarte – enfrentó a su hijo mayor preocupado por cómo se tambaleó al levantarse – no estás en condiciones Dean, el que necesita ayuda eres tú.

- No – El rubio se sentó agotado en la cama, quizás su padre tenía razón – que vaya contigo, Sam ha aprendido mucho últimamente, si vais los dos tendréis más posibilidades de acabar con ella, cuando descanse un poco os alcanzaré

- Tranquilo Dean – dijo su hermano poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – acabaré con ella

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa cansada mientras su familia marchaba a cazar a la Banshee.


	2. Conseguir transporte es fácil

**SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS**

**Cap I**

"**Conseguir transporte es fácil"**

**Viernes, 15 de enero de 1999**

_Sheridan (Indiana)_

No podía dormir, Dean Winchester se levantó de la cama, seguía muy cansado pero al menos había dejado de temblar como si estuviese en un congelador. Acababa de hablar con su hermano, aún estaban a medio camino de Summersville, West Virginia.

Decidió que ya había tenido descanso más que de sobra, iría a comer algo y tomaría el primer bus que fuese hacia West Virginia. Pagó la habitación, e hizo un cálculo rápido del dinero que llevaba (apenas doscientos dólares) quizás se pasara primero por un bar de moteros al que habían ido alguna vez a las afueras de Cícero, le pillaba de camino.

No es que le volviera loco hacer autostop, pero se puso en la salida del asador de Sheridan dónde había almorzado, quizás alguien fuese en su misma dirección. Pasó más de dos horas esperando que algún coche parara. O ningún coche iba en esa dirección o los que iban estaban atestados. Cuando había echado a andar con su macuto al hombro pasó una camioneta.

La conductora frenó en seco cuando vio al chico hacer autostop. "Voy a Cicero chaval, si quieres sube". El rubio le dio las gracias y dejó su carga atrás. La mujer no dijo nada más, ni preguntó su nombre ni le dio el suyo.

No era mayor, unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años, cabello corto, ojos castaños, "si se arreglara sería bastante guapa" pensó el chico.

- Tengo que recoger a mi hermana de camino, vas a ir un poco apretado chaval – le dijo

- Probablemente seamos de la misma edad, no me llames chaval, llámame Dean – respondió

- Primero Dean, tú eres un mocoso que no llega a los veinte años…

- Veintiuno – Mintió

- Lo que tú digas – prosiguió sin creerle – y segundo, este es mi coche y te llevo gratis, así que te llamo como me sale del moño, si te parece bien, perfecto, y si no, me da igual chaval.

- OK abuelita, dime al menos tu nombre

- Gudrun – se rió al ver la cara de espanto del chico – Gertrude Braeden, pero por ser un nieto tan simpático puedes llamarme Ger

Una vez roto el hielo hablaron de todo y de nada durante un rato. Ger Braeden era la persona menos cotilla y entrometida que había conocido en su vida, lo que irónicamente, despertaba la curiosidad de Dean.

SDLQS SDLQS SDLQS

_Río Grande (Ohio)_

Estaban prácticamente solos en el asador de Río Grande (Ohio) dónde habían parado a comer. Era la primera vez que Sam pasaba tanto tiempo con su padre sin que su hermano estuviese presente así que no sabía ni de qué hablar.

Aunque en lo de hablar no iba a tener problema, probablemente John Winchester era la persona que menos hablaba de todas las que había conocido en su vida, incluidos un matrimonio mudo que había compartido camping con ellos hacía algunos años.

Desde que entraran en el asador sólo había abierto la boca para pedir el menú del día y una cerveza, dejándole a él elegir lo que quisiera, estaba seguro de que si hubiese querido cerveza ni se hubiera inmutado, sólo que a Sam Winchester el sabor de la cerveza aún le resultaba demasiado amargo.

- ¿Qué piensas Sam? – los ojos de su padre se despegaron del paquete de fotocopias que tenía en la mano y le observaban ahora algo preocupados

Supo en seguida que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del adulto. O al menos lo que quería creer que estaba pensando su padre. Dean.

- Espero que no se meta en líos – dijo inconscientemente

- ¿Tu hermano? no creo – replicó el adulto – me refiero al trabajo Sam, según lo que sabemos la Banshee teme al hierro, pero eso no aclara si es un espíritu humano o un ente sobrenatural…

El chico miró a su padre sin poder evitar el enfado que últimamente sentía ante la indiferencia de John por el bienestar de sus hijos.

- Por mi como si es una linda florecilla papá, atacó a Dean y le hizo mucho daño – No pudo evitar replicar

La fría mirada del cazador taladró a su hijo mientras la única camarera les traía las bebidas y el primer plato. "Gracias" musitó el adulto, cuando la mujer de mediana edad se fue, con una voz aún más fría que su mirada, John advirtió al muchacho.

- Esa no es forma de hablar a tu padre

- Esa no es forma de tratarnos papá, te comportas como si no hubiese pasado nada, vas a la caza de esa criatura como si fuera más importante que cuidar de nosotros – insistió el chico, aún furioso

- Te dije que te quedaras con él, yo tenía que acabar el trabajo, si tanto te importa ¿por qué no te quedaste? – si las palabras eran duras, la indiferencia con que fueron pronunciadas hicieron que el chico callase.

Sam miró su plato, no podía replicar a eso. Tenía que haberse quedado con Dean, no dejarlo solo, ahora entendía lo que le había dicho su hermano cada una de las veces que lo habían dejado solo en el motel o la pensión de turno "Ir de cacería con papá no es una fiesta, renacuajo, es un trabajo, y no de los más fáciles"

John supo una vez más que no había sido precisamente sutil con el chico. Cada vez le costaba más, cada vez era más difícil seguir adelante con todo eso de la caza. Cuando empezó a adiestrar a Dean había sido diferente, el niño estaba tan ansioso de su aprobación que se lanzaba decidido ante cada instrucción. Sam era muy distinto, el pequeño no le necesitaba. Lo supo cuando lo oyó decir su primera palabra.

Sam no dijo mamá (obvios los motivos), tampoco dijo papá aunque la muchacha que los cuidaba cuando comenzó a hablar creyera que fue eso lo que oyó. No, no dijo papá, no dijo papi, dijo Dee... Su pequeño nunca lo había necesitado como el mayor porque ya tenía alguien que había tapado esa carencia entregándose por completo.

Nunca pensó que fuera un error, o que fuera malo que el mayor se volcara tanto en el pequeño. Ahora seguía creyendo lo mismo. Aunque el que su rebelde hijo pareciera odiarle sí que le dolía, por mucho que lo ocultara tras su pose de cazador sin sentimientos.


	3. Lisa, yo no cojo autoestopistas

**SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS**

**Capítulo II**

"**Lisa, yo no cojo autoestopistas"**

**Viernes, 15 de enero de 1999**

_Cicero (Indiana)_

La hermana de Ger era la chica más guapa que había visto nunca. De largo y sedoso cabello negro y ojos del color de la coca cola, casi tan alta como él, delgada. Ahora lo miraba de reojo, incómoda por tener que compartir el asiento de la camioneta.

Él no estaba incómodo en absoluto. Ni siquiera necesitaba mantener ninguna conversación si la muchacha no quería hablar. Podía quedarse mirando el mohín de disgusto que formaban sus labios rosados, tersos… Se removió un poco intentando adoptar una pose menos fascinada.

La conductora sonreía como si algo le hiciera gracia haciendo que su hermana menor se enfureciese aún más. Puso la radio, el altavoz dejó escapar la voz de Brian Adams ronca y llena de parásitos de la cinta de música estropeada por el uso.

- We live for each other, we're lover to lover, as deep as an ocean, filled with emotion, I'm forever open, can't you see…

- ¡Ger! ¡ya vale! – cortó el tarareo guasón de su hermana mayor – no sólo recoges un autoestopista sino que ahora me torturas con la dichosa cinta

- Lisa, yo no cojo autoestopistas, este chico es un viejo amigo – le explicó la de pelo corto con un convencimiento que si la más joven no la conociera de toda la vida, se lo habría creído

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Dean

- Dean ¿qué?

- Perdona Dean pequeño, como hace tanto que no nos veíamos he olvidado tu apellido – la risa bailoteaba en los ojos pardos de la conductora haciendo que el muchacho le siguiese la corriente

- Winchester, es Winchester

- Winchester, ya sabes Lisa de los Winchester de…

- De Winchesterland ¿no? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de actuar como si todo el mundo fuera bueno? ¿y si fuera un psicópata o algo peor?

- No soy un psicópata, lo prometo – intervino el chico algo sorprendido por la reprimenda de la muchacha

- No es un psicópata Lisa

La más joven calló cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el gesto para el resto del viaje. Su hermana ni se inmutó, volvió a subir el volumen del viejo casete.

SDLQS SDLQS SDLQS

_Cementerio de la Iglesia Católica, Summersville (West Virginia)_

Sam Winchester cogió la recortada cargada con balas de sal y siguió a su padre pensando que aquel sitio era demasiado céntrico como para ir armados a esas horas de la tarde.

El veterano cazador le indicó con un gesto que vigilara los alrededores y lo siguiera con cuidado. Asintió y se colocó junto a la pared, oculto de la calle por una esquina de la iglesia sin quitar un ojo de encima a John que se acercó a la incorpórea figura que vagaba entre las tumbas.

La Banshee desarraigada se detuvo sobre una de ellas, una de las más antiguas, comenzando a gemir suavemente. El cazador se encerró en un círculo de sal y comenzó a recitar:

_Umbra __amissa __frustra __tempus__  
><em>_Expectantes __transiens __magna __dolor __culpa__  
><em>_Eradicáre __et __omnes __ex omni__  
><em>_family __quaere re__debet is __tueri__  
><em>_non haerent __peregrinus __mundi__  
><em>_nihil habes__hic esse…_

Y empezó a llover, torrencialmente, en unos segundos su precaria protección se fue al traste y el espíritu lo atrapó como antes lo había hecho con su hijo. La mano blanca y translúcida de aquel ser atravesó su cerebro y todas las pesadillas, todas las desgracias, todos los errores de su vida comenzaron a desfilar por sus recuerdos.

_Plantó el bebe de seis meses en los brazos de un chiquillo de cuatro años porque no podía irse porque tenía que salvar a Mary "Saca a Sammy de aquí, ¡Corre Dean! ¡No mires atrás!"_

_Ni siquiera pensó "Es demasiado pequeño, ¿y si tropieza? ¿Y si no puede?" no en ese instante, no hasta que vio los ojos de su amor arder como el resto de su cuerpo. Entonces corrió, los niños, no podía dejar que los niños se quemaran._

_Sam tenía dos años, tenía fiebre, alguno de esos virus que atacan a los críos de corta edad, pero tenía que cazar a un hombre lobo, Dean se encargaría. Cuando volvió Sammy estaba bien, no se dio cuenta de que su hijo mayor necesitaba un abrazo y un gesto de cariño._

_Dean acababa de cumplir siete años, el día anterior, lo había olvidado, "¿Qué quieres que te regale?" Los enormes y expresivos ojos de su chico le miraron "Tengo que aprender a disparar papá"._

_Sam tenía cinco años, la Sthriga había estado a punto de matarlo porque Dean se había ido a jugar a los videojuegos de la cafetería del motel. Le gritó, le reclamó, el niño no dijo nada. Ni siquiera lo vio llorar._

_Dean tenía once años, y acababa de matar a un ghoul con una escopeta que él mismo había recortado. En casa dijo a Sammy que no había conseguido matar el pavo para acción de gracias, que se había escapado. Esa noche Dean tuvo pesadillas. Lo escuchó gemir y llorar. Llamó a Bobby para contarle lo que había hecho su hijo y lo orgulloso que estaba de él._

_Sam tenía doce años, se había enterado de a qué se dedicaba y quería ayudar_

Su hijo estaba frente a él, sudaba a pesar del frío intenso, "Lo siento papá, tuve que ahuyentarla, ¿cómo estás?". John se levantó temblando, sus rodillas apenas eran capaces de sostenerle. "Estoy bien" contestó secamente dirigiéndose al coche.

El chico alto y desgarbado lo siguió. Molesto, enfadado, su padre se sentó al volante del Impala y le gritó que se diera prisa. Entró en el lado del copiloto y cerró con un portazo.

- Ten cuidado, es un coche, no es indestructible – gruñó el adulto

Volvieron al motel y de nuevo realizaron el encantamiento para localizar al escurridizo espíritu "Lawrenceburg, Tennesse" musitó el adulto echándose en una de las camas "En cuanto duerma un par de horas nos vamos"

Cuando se aseguró de que su padre dormía, el muchacho tomó su diario y memorizó el hechizo para eliminar a la Banshee.


	4. Haciendo el desayuno

**SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS**

**Capítulo III**

"**Haciendo el desayuno"**

**Sábado, 16 de enero de 1999**

**_Cícero (Indiana)_**

La noche anterior Lisa Braeden no tenía ni idea de que encontraría al muchacho que recogió su hermana en su bar favorito. Ni que Amber trataría de ligar con él. Fue el primero en el que se fijó esa noche su amiga.

Tampoco se esperaba que el tal Dean las defendiera de un grupo de universitarios disfrazados como los ángeles del infierno que comenzaron a molestarlas. El muchacho comenzaba a caerle bien. A pesar de que le seguía pareciendo un poco bocazas.

Ahora tendría que explicar a su hermana porqué el rubio dormía en el sofá, y no es que se fuera a disgustar porque le hubiera llevado, sino por los motivos. Decidió hacer un poco de meditación, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, se centraría y tendría un poco de tiempo para pensar lo que iba a decir a Ger. Se levantó de la cama y tomó su esterilla para hacer sus ejercicios en la cocina y no despertar a su invitado.

_- La noche anterior –_

_Amber la recogió en su coche (si a aquella cosa destartalada y sucia se podía llamar coche) y fueron al "Wheels and Speed" a tomar algo. Lo primero que le había dicho su hermana al salir por la puerta era que no fuera a ese sitio. Pero Lisa ya tenía veintiún años, no iba a dejar que nadie controlara su vida._

_Nada más entrar vio al chico de esa mañana, él la saludó con la mano desde la mesa de billar. Su pelirroja amiga nada más verlo silbó "Tía, ¿has visto al de la chupa de piel? Está como un queso" y fue directa a la mesa dónde se estaba disputando una intensa partida._

_La morena se ajustó su chaqueta vaquera y pidió un par de cervezas en la barra, una para Amber y otra para ella. Estuvieron un rato viendo al muchacho jugar al billar, se dio cuenta de que sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, le sorprendió que al principio se dejara perder. Después, cuando vio como desvalijaba a los universitarios que siempre trataban de ligar con ella, lo comprendió, comenzaba a caerle realmente bien._

_Dean las invitó a tomar algo "Unas chicas tan guapas deberían comer algo con la bebida o algún indeseable puede intentar aprovecharse", Lisa casi se echa a reír al ver la cara de su amiga (Estaba a dieta). Amber se enfadó y se unió a los chicos a los que el rubio acababa de desplumar._

_- Es la primera vez que una chica se enfada conmigo por invitarla – se rió el pecoso – será mejor que vayas con ella, creo que ha bebido más de la cuenta y esa gente no viene en plan sano._

_- ¿qué quieres decir?_

_- No son moteros, son niñatos haciéndose los duros, eso, aparte de estúpido es peligroso, deberíais iros de aquí, el ambiente huele a pelea – la muchacha pensó que su interlocutor se pasaba de listo, pero se despidió amablemente y se fue con su amiga._

_Al final resultó que Dean Winchester tenía razón, en lo de que aquellos tíos no eran legales, y en lo de la pelea. Aunque la iniciara él para evitar que uno de ellos se propasara con Amber cuando salió mareada a la calle a tomar el aire._

_Cuando el de la chaqueta de piel convenció a los aspirantes a moteros de que mejor se marchaban sin ningún hueso roto, las llevó a casa en el coche de su amiga. Y Lisa le ofreció quedarse en el sofá, pues aún llevaba con él su macuto, lo que significaba que no tenía dónde quedarse a dormir._

_- . –_

- ¡Ey Lis!, buenos días – una voz de hombre la sobresaltó desde la nevera

- ¿qué haces? – preguntó molesta

- Tienes mal despertar por lo que veo, haciendo el desayuno, ¿te apetecen unos huevos revueltos? – dijo sacando el envase del refrigerador

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la primera que le veía desde que la conoció, la muchacha aceptó su ofrecimiento. No es que fuera un gran cocinero, prácticamente era una de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer, pero se puso manos a la obra con gran entusiasmo "Marchando dos de huevos revueltos, tostadas y café"

**_Lawrenceburg (Tennesse)_**

El Impala de su padre estacionó frente a la ferretería junto a un carromato negro tirado por dos caballos. Sam se quedó inspeccionando el inusual vehículo mientras John entraba en el establecimiento para reponer algunos elementos de su arsenal que debían fabricar ellos mismos.

Un chico de la edad del más joven de los Winchester le miró a escondidas desde el interior del carromato. Sam saludó con la mano sin decir nada. De la tienda salieron dos hombres, uno joven, de veintipocos años y otro mayor, con una gran barba que recordó al chico el viejo de la película "Único testigo". Le saludaron educadamente con un gesto y él correspondió amablemente, retirándose de la puerta del Chevrolet para dejarles paso con su carga.

Parecía pesar bastante, acarreaban madera, abono, utensilios de carpintería, el hombre mayor tropezó y estuvo a punto de tirar lo que llevaba, así que el joven cazador hizo alarde de reflejos sujetándole.

No le dio las gracias, no de palabra, un leve gesto de respeto del anciano le bastó. El muchacho del carromato le sonrió levemente.

- ¡Sam! ¡Ayúdame con esto! – llamó su padre desde el interior de la ferretería, corrió a coger un par de sacos de sal de roca.

- ¿Son Amish? – preguntó curioso

- Si chico, son Amish – confirmó risueño el dueño del establecimiento – tenemos una comunidad en el pueblo, incluso se les puede visitar y presenciar sus costumbres

- No tenemos tiempo para turismo, vamos Sammy – el cazador salió fuera con casi toda la compra seguido de su hijo

El muchacho enfurruñado echó los sacos en el maletero sin mucho cuidado llevándose una mirada de advertencia de su padre. La ignoró, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto cruzándose de brazos y mostrando su disgusto, él no era Dean, no se acobardaba por una mirada o un gesto del gran John Winchester.

- No tengo tiempo para tonterías Sam, estamos trabajando, así que compórtate, ¿entendido? – recriminó el adulto mientras se dirigía al motel de turno.

- No hacía falta ser desagradable, señor – replicó el niño

La oscura mirada de John se posó en su hijo sorprendida. Realmente no era consciente de haber sido desagradable o brusco, simplemente tenía prisa.


	5. El cementerio nº 8

-Mañana me largo una semana por ahí, y estaré sin internet, así que en lugar de actualizar mañana me adelanto un día  
>Y como el calor no me deja pensar sólo decirle a Winchestergirl93, que hace que colgar cada capítulo merezca la pena... en serio, gracias<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS<strong>

**Capítulo IV**  
><strong>"El cementerio nº 8"<strong>  
><strong>Sábado, 16 de enero de 1999<strong>

**_Cícero (Indiana)_**

Ger Braeden se encontró a su hermana en la cocina desayunando con el chico que recogieron el día anterior cuando regresaba a casa del trabajo. Volvió corriendo al dormitorio, no solía preocuparse mucho por lo que elegía para vestir por las mañanas al levantarse para desayunar, ese día había tocado una camiseta de los Indians de su padre y un viejo forro polar que usaba a modo de bata.

Mientras se ponía algo más razonable Lisa llamó titubeante a la puerta de su dormitorio y entró sin esperar su respuesta. Estaba pensando en poner un pestillo, su mirada oscura y terrible se clavó en la más joven.

- Lo siento Gertie – "vale, ahora estamos en modo chantaje emocional, será posible la cría esta" – me lo encontré anoche, y no tenía a dónde ir.  
>¿No era un psicópata Lis? Podías haberme avisado, ya sé que no soy miss mundo, pero al menos me habría puesto pantalones, no me he depilado Elisabeth – el enfado se fue diluyendo tan rápido como llegó<br>- No parece mal chico Ger, creo que me gusta un poco  
>- Vaya, pues ahora sí que creo que puede ser un psicópata – gruñó la mayor calzándose unas chinelas con forma de cabezas de lobo – vamos a desayunar, por lo menos ahora estoy presentable.<p>

La más joven contuvo la risa a duras penas, cualquiera entendía a su hermana, le daba vergüenza que alguien viera sus largas piernas desnudas y no tenía ningún reparo a mostrar aquellas enormes y desastradas zapatillas, ni el pantalón de ovejitas zombis que usaba para estar por casa.

Dean Winchester parecía también algo avergonzado, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisilla sorprendida ante el curioso atuendo de su anfitriona. "Ya vale chico, sé que no voy a ser portada del Vogue, ¿habéis dejado algo para mí?"

No dijo ni una palabra más hasta que no se sirvió medio litro de café con leche y se preparó un par de tostadas con tomate y queso rallado. Los dos más jóvenes no sabían qué debían hacer o decir. Notaban la tensión, se podía percibir su descontento, pero se disolvió por completo en el enorme tazón que se tomó antes de preguntar a su hermana "¿cómo narices te traes a alguien a casa sin decirme nada?"

- Estabas durmiendo Ger – replicó la pequeña insolente – ayer dijiste que tenías una cena de trabajo importante y complicada.  
>- ¿y cuándo te ha impedido eso despertarme? – Lisa tragó saliva, su hermana tenía un sexto sentido que incluía saber cuándo había desobedecido – Fuiste al "Wheels and Speed", ¿con Amber? Te dije que no quería que volvieras a ese sitio Elisabeth y menos con esa idiota.<br>- Tengo veintiún años Gertrud, veintiuno, soy mayor de edad, puedo ir dónde me plazca y ser amiga de quien quiera, no eres quién para prohibirme nada – le dijo de una forma tan fría que el Winchester se sintió fatal por presenciar la discusión.  
>- Te recuerdo que ésta es mi casa – palideció la mayor – sólo intento evitar que te arruines la vida.<br>- Lo siento Ger, de verdad – la más joven abrazó a su hermana arrepentida de su dureza pero sin dar su brazo a torcer – tengo que cometer mis propios errores ¿recuerdas?

Dean salió discretamente de la cocina, allí no pintaba nada, y aunque tenía curiosidad tampoco tenía derecho a inmiscuirse. Fue al baño y se aseó pensativo, esas dos no eran normales, ¿qué podía llevarle Gertrud Braeden a su hermana? ¿Cuatro años?, y se comportaba como si fuese responsable de ella, le pareció que la más joven se había pasado recriminándola, es más, coincidía con Ger en que el bar de moteros no era lugar para chicas decentes.

_SDLQS SDLQS SDLQS_

**_Lawrenceburg (Tennesse)_**

John Winchester volvió a utilizar el péndulo para comprobar que la Banshee estaba realmente en la zona. Una y otra vez volvía a señalar aquel punto del mapa. "tiene que haber un error", su hijo le miró esperando una decisión.

- La hemos perdido – gruñó el cazador – mi sangre ya no es eficaz  
>- Tío Bobby dijo que no importaba las veces, que funcionaría siempre que la víctima hubiese sido atacada en la última semana – replicó el pequeño – tiene que escapársenos algo<br>- He revisado los siete cementerios de éste puto lugar, ¿Para qué quiere un pueblo de apenas doce mil habitantes siete cementerios? – protestó el adulto cansado

El chaval repasó el mapa y algo hizo "clic" en su interior, no había siete cementerios en Lawrenceburg, su padre había dejado uno sin mirar, sólo que desconocían el lugar dónde estaba.

- Papá, ¿y los Amish? – preguntó  
>- Ya te he dicho que no estamos aquí para hacer turis… - se dio una palmada en la frente – no puedo ser más imbécil ¿verdad hijo?<br>- ¿Entonces?  
>- Te has salido con la tuya, vamos a hacer un tour turístico<p>

El joven preparó el bolso con todo lo que podían necesitar y fueron al pueblo, a la ferretería, el dueño de la misma miró de mala manera al cazador. No olvidaba lo desagradable que había sido aquel hombre unas horas antes. Pero el chico derrochaba toda la amabilidad de la que carecía el adulto, al final hasta les indicó las zonas por dónde podían pasear sin molestar a sus arcaicos vecinos.

- Fui un poco brusco esta mañana ¿no? – musitó el cazador subiendo al Impala  
>- Bueno – admitió el niño echando un vistazo a la ruta que le había señalado el ferretero – forma parte de tu encanto personal<br>- Pasas demasiado tiempo con tu hermano - sonrió John ante la afirmación del chico - ¿qué dirección cogemos?  
>- No hay nada marcado como cementerio, pero el dueño de la ferretería ha dicho que queda por esta zona – dijo señalando una parte del plano<br>- Supongo que no podremos preguntar a nadie ¿no? – musitó el adulto entornando los ojos al creer ver algo ante ellos – podemos seguir al cortejo

El cazador redujo la marcha hasta estacionar su coche y dejar el paso libre a un grupo de carromatos que seguían una carreta con una sencilla caja de pino sobre ella. Había tanta desolación en aquella gente que John bajó de su vehículo y los siguió a pie, a distancia.

Ahora no podía hacer nada, ¿Cómo montas un ritual para desterrar a un ser sobrenatural en medio de un sepelio Amish? Pero la criatura estaba allí, podía sentirlo, podía verlo en la escarcha que cubría las tumbas más soleadas."Volveremos al anochecer y terminaremos el trabajo"


	6. ¿Una pesadilla?

_He vuelto, bueno, eso... _

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS<strong>

**Capítulo V**

"**¿Pesadilla?"**

**Sábado, 16 de enero de 1999**

_Cementerio Amish de Lawrenceburg (Tennesse)_

- ¿Lo has entendido Sam? – preguntó por enésima vez John, le respondió el asentimiento impaciente del muchacho – no me falles.

El chico cogió el diario que le entregaba su padre y lo introdujo en el bolsillo de la vieja chaqueta que llevaba. No era un cementerio al uso, del tipo de los que estaba acostumbrado. Casi no se distinguía el camino de lo que era el camposanto en sí. Apenas unas placas señalaban las tumbas. Sin nombre, sin flores, sólo un hito para señalar que allí había un cuerpo.

- Es un sitio horrible papá – no pudo evitar decir

- ¿Por qué? – los ojos pardo grisáceos del adulto no perdían detalle de las sombras que los rodeaban

- Ni siquiera saben a qué tumba deben presentar sus respetos

- A los muertos eso no le importa hijo, no te distraigas

No lo entendía, ¿cómo podía ser tan indiferente? ¿Tan frío? Estaba tan inmerso en su reproche interno hacia su padre que no notó el cambio de temperatura, aunque, detectar más frío en la gélida noche de enero, era algo difícil. La figura fantasmagórica se acercó a su padre sin que ni uno ni otro la percibieran.

__.__

_John estaba en un jardín, un jardín abandonado de un bloque de pisos abandonado. No podía moverse, no podía hablar. Pero estaba allí._

_Un hombre joven, vestido con ropas militares, apuntaba con ¿un colt? A otro bastante más alto vestido totalmente de blanco. Había algo familiar en aquellos dos hombres, sobre todo en los gestos y la forma de hablar del militar._

_Si hubiese podido estremecerse, lo habría hecho al oír al más bajo "Se terminó Sam"_

_- ¿vas a matar a tu dulce hermanito? Oh Dean, me partes el corazón – John quería abofetear a esa imagen de Sam adulto que sólo podía mirar_

_La hierba seca se movía al son de un viento inexistente, el sonido de un trueno se superpuso al "Tú no eres mi hermano, sólo lo llevas puesto". Desde su posición John no podía ver el rostro de su hijo mayor, pero sí su postura decidida y a la vez derrotada. Quería gritar, romper aquello, preguntar "¿qué demonios ocurre aquí?". El supuesto Dean adulto disparó y su bala atravesó el pecho inmaculado de su antagonista sin que una sola gota de sangre manchara el traje._

_- Soy uno de los pocos seres de la creación al que ese arma no hace daño, pequeño mono pelón, pero a tu dulce hermanito le has roto el corazón – aquella imagen poderosa de lo que iba a ser su hijo pequeño lanzó a su supuesto hermano por los aires con un solo gesto - ¿No le querías tanto? ¿no provocaste mi venida por no obedecer una simple orden? Ahora es tarde pequeño cazador fracasado._

_Ahora sí podía ver la cara de Dean, y era él, no podía haber duda en eso, quizás unos quince o dieciséis años mayor, aunque, por su mirada, parecía un anciano. Se había golpeado con el borde del pequeño estanque ornamental, no podía mover las piernas, se arrastró intentando volver a coger el revólver._

_Un zapato inmaculadamente blanco le volvió hacia arriba. "Se acabó, Dean Winchester, esta pelea tuya ha llegado a su fin" el mismo zapato se posó en el cuello del hombre derribado que apretó los labios aceptando su destino._

__.__

- ¡No! ¡Dean! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas el cazador cerrando los ojos para no ver cómo uno de sus hijos mataba al otro - ¡No!

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – John intentó zafarse de las manos que lo sacudían – Soy yo papá, soy Sam

- ¡Monstruo! – empujó al chico sin saber aún lo que hacía haciéndole caer.

- ¡No es real papá! – protestó el adolescente desde el suelo – no es real, fue la Banshee

John abrió los ojos por fin, sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho, un sudor helado lo cubría por completo, aún así logró reponerse, darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. "No la vimos llegar ¿no? ¿Lograste decir el embrujo?" el chico negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "No importa, la cogeremos"

Dio dos pasos vacilantes y se volvió a su hijo menor, "No era a ti Sammy, no te he llamado monstruo a ti, era a lo que esa cosa me ha hecho ver ¿vale?" El niño asintió tragando saliva "y ahora ayúdame a llegar al coche, vamos hijo".

_Cícero (Indiana)_

Gertrud Braeden marchó a la feria dónde iban a ampliar su contrato en calidad de inspectora de seguridad de atracciones de parques lúdicos. Dean Winchester cogió su bolso y marchó a la estación de autobuses, pero una tormenta de nieve azotaba parte de su recorrido hasta Tennesse, por lo que llevaba tres horas sentado en el andén, dormitando, cuando recibió la llamada de un lloroso Sam.

- Respira y cuéntame – ordenó con dureza

El pequeño le contó cómo esa noche la Banshee había atacado a John y cómo la había hecho huir de nuevo con la barra de hierro. "Estaba gritando Dean, te llamaba, y después me llamó monstruo…"

- Sabes que no era a ti ¿verdad?, sólo era lo que ese espectro le hacía ver – le explicó convencido

- Si, lo sé, pero… ¿por qué tenía que soñar que yo era un monstruo?

- No le des más vueltas, no sabemos cómo piensan esas mierdas sobrenaturales.

- Nos iremos a Georgia dentro de un rato, en cuanto papá descanse un poco.

- ¿Georgia?

- Un pueblo llamado Twin City, así que mejor te encuentras con nosotros allí.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿papá está bien? – iba a ir al Twin City ese aunque tuviera que robar un coche

- Si, sólo algo cansados, no te preocupes Dean, no nos volverá a coger desprevenidos.

La comunicación se cortó. ¿Cómo demonios llegaba él a Georgia? Tendría que hacer un montón de trasbordos. Oyó una muchacha pidiendo ayuda en la calle. Salió corriendo sin apenas pensarlo. Era Amber, la amiga de Lisa Braeden, le habían robado el coche (¿quién querría robar esa tartana?) y cómo tenía su bolso dentro, la chica estaba desesperada.

Llamó a Lisa y le contó lo que había ocurrido a su amiga. Acompañar a Amber a casa, llevó a que Lisa se enterara que no podía coger el autobús por el temporal, lo que implicaba que volvía a estar tirado en la calle, lo que llevó a su amiga a ofrecerle de nuevo el sofá, lo que significó que vieron una película de terror, que hizo a la guapa muchacha abrazarse a él en el momento culminante.

Más o menos eso explicaría a la mañana siguiente la menor de las Braeden a la vociferante Gertrud que los había encontrado dormidos, abrazados y desnudos en su dormitorio.

- Jo como te pones Ger – le había dicho la más joven – es que tu cama es más grande.


	7. Gertrud Braeden

_Capi nuevo, espero que no te decepcione mucho Winchestergirl93, este es sólo un poco de relleno y bueno, ok, es una "patata" de capítulo, pero ya está escrito así que..._

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS<strong>

**Capítulo VI**

"**Gertrud Braeden"**

**Domingo, 17 de enero de 1999**

_Cícero (Indiana)_

Gertrud gritó a su hermana hasta desgañitarse, fue dura, más que dura, fue desalmada. Las palabras que salieron de su boca impresionaron al muchacho que estaba presente, sin ser precisamente una persona impresionable.

Pero no esperaba que la dulce muchacha que lo había recogido, que se desvivía por su hermana, que parecía ajena a cualquier chisme o a inmiscuirse en la vida de nadie, acusase a la más joven de ser el mayor error de su vida, de arruinarla, de hundirla, sólo porque la había pillado en su cama con un extraño.

Vale, él era el extraño, así que se vio en la obligación de tratar de suavizar la salvaje reprimenda.

- Yo…

- ¡Tú te callas que no tienes vela en este entierro! – vociferó la de pelo corto con la voz ya más que rota por los gritos - ¡¿Cómo pude pensar que podía confiar en ti? ¿QUÉ SANTA MIERDA ME HIZO PENSAR QUE PODÍA CONFIAR EN TI?

- Gertie, cariño, yo… - Lisa intentó calmar a la mayor con lágrimas en los ojos

- Voy a… - Ger miró a su hermana como si no la reconociera, cogió las llaves de su furgoneta y salió dando un portazo.

La de cabello largo, supo que aquella terrible reprimenda no obedecía a que hubiese metido un desconocido en la cama de su hermana. La mayor sólo había explotado así tres veces en toda su vida, cuando supo que dejaba la secundaria para trabajar después de la muerte de sus padres, y cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Sean Wayne, su ex.

Debía ocurrir algo grave, y ella tenía que haberla fastidiado a base de bien. Fue como un flash, "Amber" murmuró. Corrió vestirse y a buscar a su hermana, la conocía demasiado bien, seguro que estaba en el pequeño embarcadero que había cerca del Cementerio de Cícero.

Dean la acompañó, al principio en silencio. Dando tiempo en el largo paseo, de más de una hora a que Lisa ordenase sus emociones. Después ella empezó a hablar.

"_Ger nunca ha ido a ver la tumba de mis padres, hace ya siete años que se mataron en un accidente. Yo si fui, he ido más veces. Al principio me enfurecía que se portase como si nunca hubieran existido ¿sabes?, porque ella siempre había sido la niña buena, la cariñosa, la que todos querían porque nunca daba una mala contestación._

_Yo era la llorona, la que chillaba por todo, la que rompía sus juguetes, y sin embargo, siempre estaba pendiente de mi. Porque yo era la pequeña y ella era la mayor y tenía que cuidarme._

_Tenía una beca para estudiar ingeniería aeronaútica, iba a ser alguien importante, no dio el discurso de su graduación porque era demasiado tímida, no era capaz de enfrentarse a tanta gente en un escenario. Y entonces ocurrió el accidente. Un día mis padres salieron a comprar al centro comercial y en la salida de un cruce, un camión se llevó su coche por delante._

_Yo tenía catorce años y ella dieciocho, abandonó sus estudios y se hizo con mi custodia. Te iba a decir que nunca se ha quejado de haberlo hecho, pero la has oído, aún así, nunca se ha quejado de cuidarme, sino de lo desagradecida que soy" _Lisa estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, Dean la enlazó por la cintura sin decir nada, simplemente estando ahí. Escuchando en silencio.

"_Trabajaba dieciséis horas diarias, para mantener nuestra casa, para pagar mi colegio, y aún así era capaz de reír y de estar pendiente de mi. Yo era una adolescente idiota que creía ser la persona más desgraciada del mundo porque no tenía papás. Una noche la vi bebiendo, yo tenía dieciséis años y acababa de dejar la secundaria, ella estaba sentada en el suelo de la cocina con una botella de dos litros de refresco en las manos. Había vaciado una de vodka dentro._

_Estaba tan furiosa, le grité lo egoísta que era, lo imbécil, le dije que si se sentía mal no tenía que beber, sólo hablar conmigo. Me miró con esa expresión desquiciada que le has visto esta mañana y me dijo que era una niñata imbécil y que le había arruinado la vida. Me escapé de casa y estuve un par de días sin aparecer._

_Me encontró en casa de Amber, me pidió perdón y se metió en alcohólicos anónimos. Yo empecé a salir con el hermano de Amber, Sean. No sabía que estaba en el mismo grupo de rehabilitación que Ger. Ellos también salían juntos, no tenía ningún problema en estar con las dos, me convenció de que no dijera nada porque como yo era menor, mi hermana no me dejaría salir con él._

_Me anuló. Me maltrataba y yo pensaba que era por mi culpa y callaba. Entonces fue cuando Amber me contó que mi hermana había dado una paliza a Sean. Yo creí que había sido por mi y… Me equivocaba, Sean había intentado dominarla como había hecho conmigo pero ella era más fuerte que yo._

_Dejé a Sean, Ger perdió su empleo y se preparó para técnico de atracciones de feria porque un amigo del instituto necesitaba un ayudante y le ofreció el puesto. No le dije que yo también salía con Sean hasta que el desgraciado se presentó en casa a buscarme. Fue la segunda vez en mi vida que la he visto tan enfadada. Lo denunció por abuso de menores y al final hubo un acuerdo, porque él la denunció por intento de asesinato"_

- Joder con tu hermana, no se anda con chiquitas – silbó el pecoso

Lisa, ya más tranquila prosiguió _"Ahora sale con el chico éste que le ofreció el trabajo, es un buen tío, aunque a mi me parece poca cosa para ella. Hace seis meses lo contrataron en Orlando, en Disneyworld, y Ger se quedó con su puesto aquí"_

- Está allí – dijo mirando hacia los embarcaderos desde el puente.

_SDLQS SDLQS SDLQS_

_Twin City (Georgia)_

Sam fue a comprar algo de comida y para el aseo a un supermercado que habían visto a pocas calles del motel. Llamó a Bobby Singer con la visión que le provocó la Banshee bien fresca en su cabeza.

- Robert, ¿qué sabes de las visiones que provocan las Banshees? – preguntó sin decir ni hola

- Vaya John, me alegar oírte, ¿cómo estás amigo? – replicó jocosamente el chatarrero

- No me jodas Robert.

- No cuesta ningún trabajo decir hola John, ¿qué te ocurre? – el tono había cambiado, ahora estaba hablando con el cazador.

- En el primer ataque tuve visiones de mi vida desde la muerte de Mary, en el segundo ví lo que creo que son los chicos en el futuro – se cayó lo del disparo, la inquietante conversación y el pie de su hijo menor rompiendo el cuello del mayor.

- Ajá, no es muy común, pero algunos de los que han sobrevivido a ataques de Banshees han comentado algo similar, al parecer la segunda es una visión del futuro

- Pero ¿es una visión del futuro o una alucinación?

- Sólo he conocido a otros dos tíos que hayan sido atacados dos veces por una Banshee y estén vivos John, la segunda visión se hizo realidad ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó John?

- No es importante, tengo que dejarte Bobby – colgó suavemente "La segunda visión se hizo realidad"

Sam entró en la habitación dejando sobre la mesa la compra. Observó al muchacho preparar algo para ambos y cambiarse para comer. "¿Qué ocurre papá?"


	8. ¿qué viste Dean?

_Pues llegamos al ecuador de la historia, en serio que me costó lo mío terminarla, pero lo está, son catorce capítulos más prólogo y epílogo, así que como he dicho, con éste llevo colgada la mitad._

_Y si, se me fue la pinza con la hermana de Lisa, pero de mala manera, es que (por si nadie lo ha notado) tengo una debilidad por mi niño y eso de que la única que estuvo un tiempo significativo con él fuera Lisa me bloquea a la hora de escribir... en fin, allá voy._

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS<strong>

**Capítulo VII**

"**¿Qué viste Dean?"**

**Domingo, 17 de enero de 1999**

_Cícero (Indiana)_

Se acercaron a la joven sentada al borde del embarcadero como si pisaran terreno minado. Lisa se arrodilló a la espalda de su hermana y la llamó susurrando su nombre. "Lo siento Lis, yo…" el llanto ahogó las palabras de la mayor y su hermana la abrazó diciendo que todo estaba bien y que todo saldría bien.

Dean estaba incómodo así que dejó que hablaran y se marchó al parque que había junto al estacionamiento que bordeaba el lago. Se sentó en el centro de un balancín y aguardó a que ambas mujeres se desahogasen. Aún tenía su macuto en casa de las Braeden, así que prefería volver en la furgoneta de la mayor antes que andar otra hora y media.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, era su padre. Cogió la llamada bastante preocupado, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que John lo llamase, y si lo hacía nunca era para interesarse por él sino que se trataba de trabajo o algo peor.

- Dime papá.

- Cuando la Banshee te atacó, ¿Qué viste Dean? – "Directo al grano" pensó el muchacho – La primera vez fue tu pasado ¿verdad? Dime qué viste en la segunda visión.

- Papá, fue sólo una tontería, no tiene importancia – dijo intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

- Dean, no te estaría llamando a ésta hora si no tuviese importancia – el muchacho no era capaz de descifrar la voz de su padre.

- Papá, no…

- ¡Respóndeme Dean!

- La primera…

- ¡La segunda! ¿qué viste Dean?

- No fue una visión, señor, fue una pesadilla, era de noche y Bobby y yo estábamos buscando a Sam, íbamos a pie y después de un rato buscando él respondió a mi llamada, eso es todo – mintió.

- Eso no suena a pesadilla hijo – replicó el adulto casi con cariño, tenía una idea de lo que su hijo podía ocultar – En ese sueño ¿Sam te atacó? ¿Es eso lo que me ocultas?

- No – dijo absolutamente sorprendido el muchacho "¿Sam me iba a atacar? ¿en el sueño de papá Sam lo ataca?" - ¿Qué ocurre papá?

- Cuéntame lo que viste hijo, es importante.

- Lo que te he dicho era cierto, pero cuando respondió… - tragó saliva, menos mal que sólo era una pesadilla – alguien lo apuñaló y yo intenté ayudarle y se murió… se murió papá, en mis brazos y yo…

- Está bien hijo, vale, es suficiente – John no había pensado que ambas visiones podían ser tan distintas, quizás el espectro no les había mostrado el futuro sino sus peores temores, sólo tendría que confirmarlo – Dean, ¿qué edad tendríais en tu sueño?

- No lo sé, Sam podría tener entre veintiuno y veinticinco, no creo que más – contar aquello le había agotado más que el largo paseo al embarcadero – Papá ¿por qué querías saberlo?

- No tiene importancia Dean – el alivio era tan evidente en la voz del adulto que el joven no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado también – ya no, fue solo una mala idea. Estamos bien hijo, no te preocupes. Tómate un par de días. Cuando la cacemos, Sammy y yo iremos a la "Salvage Yard" así que mejor te vas para allá directamente ¿ok?

- Sí señor – había colgado.

El muchacho se quedó mirando su Nokia 5110 como si fuera a darle la respuesta a todas sus dudas. "Eso es sólo un teléfono, no tiene pantalla de televisión ni nada que se le parezca" la voz de la mayor de las Braeden sonó ronca y cansada.

- Aun tengo mi ropa en tu casa, espero que no te importe que os acompañe a recogerla – hizo alarde de reflejos al coger al vuelo las llaves de la camioneta que le lanzó la mujer como respuesta.

- Ok.

Marcharon a la casa y el joven cazador se despidió echándose su macuto al hombro. "¿Tienes que irte ya?" Lisa parecía bastante afectada por su marcha, la otra hermana se había encerrado en su habitación al llegar y ni siquiera se había molestado en echarle.

- Sí, tengo que reunirme con mi familia para terminar un trabajo que tenemos entre manos, tienes mi teléfono, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

- Y tú puedes venir cuando quieras – se acercó al muchacho y le sonrió dudando si besarlo o no.

Dean acortó el resto del camino, sus labios se fundieron haciéndole olvidar que se iba, haciéndole sentir en casa. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de la muchacha que le echó los brazos al cuello uniendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo cálido y dulce.

- Como ahora mi cuarto estaba ocupado os dais el lote en el pasillo – interrumpió Ger con una burlona sonrisa en los labios.

- Yo, esto… - se separó el muchacho cohibido por primera vez en su vida.

- ¡Gertrud! – se quejó la de pelo largo.

- Lis, necesito que me lleves a Frankfort – Lisa asintió sin decir nada.

- Bueno, yo me voy – dijo el chico, me ha encantado conoceros.

- Te acercamos a la estación si quieres, tiene un rato desde aquí.

El cazador no iba a reconocer que estaba agotado, la caminata de antes y la conversación con su padre lo habían dejado al límite de su resistencia física. Aún no estaba tan recuperado como creía.

- Vale, si insistís, no voy a negar nada a las chicas más guapas de Cícero – replicó haciendo reír a ambas.

- Entonces te dejamos en la estación y de allí te vienes conmigo a Frankfort, ¿no Lis? – Ger Braeden estaba muy nerviosa – voy a cambiarme.

- Espera, si te han despedido ¿para qué vas a ir?

- Estaban preparando el montaje de la atracción nueva, la que te dije que había vetado hasta que le colocasen cinturones en todos los asientos. El capullo de Sean dijo que no eran necesarios.

Dean no entendía nada. ¿Ese Sean era el tipo que había salido con las dos? La mayor miró al chico con aspecto derrotado.

- Ese imbécil y yo tenemos un pasado. Cuando se enteró de dónde trabajaba, se presentó allí y dijo a mis jefes que yo era una alcohólica – Lisa bajó la cabeza avergonzada, ella le había contado a Amber dónde trabajaba su hermana, y Amber se lo había dicho a Sean – Verdad a medias, porque hace años que no lo soy, pero llevaban unos meses tratando de montar la atracción y es peligrosa, la tenía vetada, temo que ahora la monten y ocurra una desgracia.

- ¿Has llamado a Jerome? Él era el antiguo jefe de seguridad, quizás le escuchen – Lisa miró preocupada a su hermana.

- No lo he llamado, él no sabe que yo…

- Lo sabe, se lo conté cuando empezasteis a salir, ¿Qué te crees? Me caía mal, creí que así no se acercaría a ti – levantó las manos en actitud defensiva cuando su hermana la fulminó con la mirada – me alegró mucho equivocarme con él, no sabes cuánto.

- ¿Y este chico? ¿también le has contado mi vida? – se puso tan roja al ver el gesto compungido de la más joven - ¡Liiiiis! ¡que lo conoces de un par de días! ¿No sabes cerrar esa bocaza? – suspiró – Entonces ¿Vienes conmigo o qué?

- ¿Puedo ir? – se sorprendió el cazador a sí mismo – no he estado en muchos parques de atracciones y nunca he visto cómo se montan.

A Gertrud le sorprendió la petición del muchacho, pero aceptó.


	9. Tareas sin terminar

_Si vale, tenía que haber contado el fin de semana loco de Lisa y Dean... Y lo estoy haciendo... a mi manera..._

_Es un rollo, lo se, pero ya falta poco para el final y voy a actualizar martes y viernes hasta que termine, gracias Nem y Winchestergirl93, conseguís que me ilusione seguir con ésto. Os quiero._

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS<strong>

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Tareas sin terminar"**

**Domingo, 17 de enero de 1999**

_Frankfort (Indiana)_

Llegaron al recinto dónde se ubicaba el parque de atracciones. La actividad era frenética, los dueños del negocio debían estar pagando horas extras para que la nueva montaña rusa estuviese montada ese día.

- Sabía que intentarían hacer esto – musitó Gertrud.

- Tú parabas la construcción Ger, en cuanto te has ido… - respondió su hermana.

Se dirigieron a las oficinas aunque no esperaban que estuviesen abiertas. Fue una sorpresa ver a Sean Wayne reunido con el propietario y el administrador, entró en la oficina sin ningún miedo (ahora no tenía miedo, su hermana iba con ella y no iba a mostrar ninguna vacilación).

- ¿Cómo podéis iniciar la obra sin jefe de seguridad? – preguntó.

- Yo soy el jefe de seguridad – Wayne se pavoneó frente a ella y a su hermana con aire de superioridad.

- Me despidieron ayer, no se puede inscribir tu nombramiento hasta mañana. ¿Estáis usando mi contrato? – Gertrud se encaró con el administrador intuyendo lo que estaban haciendo – Pues si usáis mi contrato aún tengo poder en este trabajo y no voy a consentir que se monte la dichosa montaña rusa.

- Señorita Braeden – el propietario del parque, un anciano texano que pensaba que cualquier chica estaba mejor en su casa criando hijos, quiso intimidarla – usted y sus acompañantes van a salir de mi propiedad ahora mismo.

- Señor Baxter, saldré de su propiedad cuando tenga en mis manos el documento firmado por Usted, su administrador y al menos dos testigos, de que me despidió ayer. En otro caso pediré a los obreros que dejen de montar la atracción y pondré una denuncia ante Inspección de Trabajo – replicó firmemente.

Sean la empujó por el pecho intentando sacarla de la oficina, se llevó un revés que le hizo sangrar el labio. "Zorra" no dijo nada más, retrocedió dos pasos poniéndose fuera del alcance de sus piernas.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está mi finiquito? – Dean no podía apartar una sonrisa burlona de su rostro ante la audacia de su amiga.

- Si le firmamos el documento señor Baxter, no podremos levantar la atracción a tiempo, tendríamos que acreditar al nuevo jefe de seguridad después de darla de baja, entre retrasos, mano de obra y trámites burocráticos nos costaría más de dos millones de dólares – explicó nervioso el administrador.

- Y si no lo hacéis paro el montaje – contrapuso la hasta ese momento, jefa de seguridad.

- Si para la obra, las pérdidas serán las mismas señor – manifestó el burócrata.

- Señorita Braeden, me pone en la desagradable tesitura de ofrecerle doscientos cincuenta mil dólares de finiquito, a partir de mañana – ofreció el adinerado propietario.

- No.

- Medio millón.

- No me vendo.

- Un millón de dólares.

Sean Wayne y el otro hombre secundaron la sonrisa de suficiencia del texano. Sonrisa que se borró de sus rostros ante la nueva negativa de Gertrud "No voy a cargar con la muerte de nadie por todo el dinero del mundo, deme mi finiquito o paro ahora mismo la construcción"

Al no obtener respuesta se dirigió dónde los operarios montaban los armazones de la gigantesca atracción, seguida de su hermana y el chico que la miraba con respeto. Uno de los operarios se acercó a ella con gesto contrariado.

- Oye Ger, dijiste que no cumplía las normas, ¿Cómo es que ahora sí las cumple sin ninguna modificación?

- Yo no he aprobado esto Roy.

- Tu nuevo asistente, que por cierto, es un imbécil, dijo que…

- Ni yo he aprobado nada, ni el imbécil de Wayne es mi asistente, me han echado Roy, si levantáis eso y algún cliente tiene un accidente, se os caerán encima con todo. Voy a denunciarlos.

El hombre de mediana edad cogió el megáfono y avisó al resto "¡Chicos!, ¡dejadlo!, ¡No cumple las normas!"

SDLQS SDLQS SDLQS

_Cementerio de Roundtree Grove, Twin City (Georgia)_

Aunque aún era media tarde no había nadie en el cementerio. Al menos no estaba en el casco urbano, sino a una milla y media aproximadamente. John tuvo un pequeño mareo al bajar del coche, seguía bastante débil pero quería acabar ya con el maldito espectro que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba causando.

Su hijo sacó la barra de hierro del maletero y miró alrededor, no volvería a dejarse sorprender tan fácilmente. Los ojos oscuros del adulto mostraron el orgullo que sentía por ese chico, que si bien, protestaba por cada paso que daban, se enfrentaba decidido a cada nueva prueba que se ponía por delante.

El cazador sacó su móvil Nokia 3210 del bolsillo y llamó al servicio automático de atención al cliente poniendo el "manos libres". Había notado que la presencia de espíritus provocaba un campo electromagnético que causaba interferencias en la comunicación.

La voz metálica femenina del servicio automático de su compañía repetía la misma frase "no he entendido su respuesta, por favor elija una opción…" Pero no se escuchaba ninguna interferencia a través del pequeño altavoz sujeto a su oído.

- Sam no te alejes – susurró, al notarse algo mareado.

El chico sujetó la barra de hierro con más fuerza creyendo que su padre había detectado algo por el móvil. Durante media hora más siguieron rastreando el cementerio sin encontrar una pista del ser que buscaban.

- No está aquí – dijo John.

- Había otro, en el pueblo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? En el plano no venía.

- Me lo dijo una señora a la que pregunté, está al noreste.

- Pues volvamos al motel, iremos cuando oscurezca.

Subieron al Impala en silencio, el adulto se quedó mirando el volante. "Sammy, ¿te gustaría aprender a conducir?" el chico asintió sin decirle que una vez más Dean se le había adelantado, no tenía muchos ofrecimientos así para poder llevar el auto, no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Se bajaron a intercambiar los asientos y John se desplomó antes de llegar al del copiloto. "¡Papá!" había perdido el sentido. Eso era tan típico de su padre, tratar de ir más allá de sus fuerzas, como un kamikaze.

Consiguió echarlo en el asiento trasero y lo llevó al motel.


	10. Jerome Salinger

_Bueno, pues seguimos con las desventuras de la hermana de Lisa, desde luego, mira que se me va la pinza como meta algún OC en mis fics, lo siento si resulta aburrido, tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a quejaros._

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS<strong>

**Capítulo IX**

"**Jerome Salinger"**

**Domingo, 17 de enero de 1999**

_Twin City (Georgia)_

John Winchester recuperó la consciencia cuando Sam aparcaba el Impala junto al motel dónde se hospedaban. Si le sorprendió que su hijo de quince años supiese manejar el potente vehículo no lo dejó traslucir.

Se levantó y sin decir ni media palabra entró en el baño. "Papá, ¡papá! ¿Estás bien?" Sam aporreó la puerta hasta que su demacrado padre le dijo que sí, que estaba bien. El chico estaba asustado. No solía ver al indestructible cazador en sus momentos de debilidad, por un instante llegó a pensar que se quedaría solo, en medio de Georgia con su padre inconsciente y sin saber qué hacer.

Se echó en su cama, y hundió la cabeza en la almohada tratando de ahogar el cúmulo de sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su pecho. Se acordó de su hermano, él también había sido atacado por el espectro un par de veces, como papá. ¿Y si se desmayaba y nadie le socorría?

Se levantó como un resorte y cogió el 3210 de su padre. Marcó decidido el número de Dean. "¿Qué haces con mi móvil?"

- Estoy llamando a Dean – musitó el chico aún con la voz tomada.

- No es necesario, estoy bien – arguyó el adulto.

- Tengo que hablar con él.

- Dame el móvil Sam, no vas a preocupar a tu hermano – extendió la mano pidiendo el aparato.

- No.

- Sam, dame el móvil – la entonación del cazador adquirió un timbre amenazante.

- ¿Y si Dean no está bien? ¿y si se encuentra mal y no hay nadie para ayudarle?

- Tu hermano sabe cuidarse, dame el móvil.

No iba a perder el tiempo en discutir, marcó el número pero le respondió el silencio, no daba llamada. La consabida voz metálica sonó "El teléfono que usted ha marcado está desconectado o fuera de cobertura, por favor inténtelo de nuevo más tarde"

- No tiene conexión – musitó el chico dejando el teléfono en la mesita de noche – voy a dar una vuelta.

John cerró los ojos controlando su genio y asintió. "No tardes mucho, a media noche iremos al cementerio a acabar el trabajo"

SDLQS SDLQS SDLQS

_Frankfort (Indiana)_

El potente rugido de un Plymouth Roadrunner del 73 hizo sonreír a las Braeden "¿Cómo?" musitó la mayor sorprendida. Roy Hudson hizo un gesto de disculpa "Cuando ayer me comunicó el tipo ese que dabas el visto bueno a la montaña rusa sin los cinturones de seguridad, te llamé por teléfono para confirmarlo, pero no lo cogías, así que le llamé a él para decirle que te habías vuelto loca. No me dijo que vendría personalmente."

El potente vehículo paró junto a la construcción. De él bajó un hombre robusto, con tipo de guardaespaldas profesional, vaqueros y americana sport. Llevaba la cabeza rapada al uno y una cuidada barba que le hacía parecer bastante más mayor de sus veinticinco años. Dean no podía apartar la mirada del Plymouth, era una belleza, de color azul marino, perfectamente cuidado.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Salinger? – el propietario del parque de atracciones supo que se había acabado su pretensión, si quería montar la atracción debería hacer caso de las indicaciones de la mujer que acababa de despedir.

- Me han llegado noticias de que intentaba coaccionar a mi socia señor Baxter.

- No es ninguna coacción, me mintió, contraté a una borracha.

El recién llegado entornó los ojos peligrosamente. La sonrisa que esbozó no era menos peligrosa que su mirada. "¿De dónde saca esa estupidez?"

- No creerías que podrías ocultarlo para siempre ¿no, calvo de mierda? – intervino Sean Wayne envalentonado por la posición del texano millonario.

Gertrud se dio cuenta de que estaba al alcance de sus puños, le soltó un uno-dos en la nariz rompiéndole el tabique nasal. "¡Ay!" chilló la mujer moviendo los dedos y abriendo y cerrando los puños "¡qué cara más dura tiene este capullo!"

- ¡Esto no va a quedar así! – lloriqueó el tipo – ¡no es la primera vez! ¡Esta vez no te vas a ir de rositas, zorra!

- Este tipo no sabe cuando cerrar la boca ¿verdad? – Jerome Salinger cogió a Wayne de la pechera - ¿Fue él quien le dijo que mi socia es una borracha, Baxter?

- Sí – dijo el magnate algo sobrepasado por la situación.

- ¿También le ha dicho que no tiene titulación?

- Sí, pero ella lo admitió, dijo que no tenía ninguna titulación.

- ¿Y él sí la tiene?

- Pues supongo que sí, mi administrador…

Todos buscaron con la mirada al gestor pero había desaparecido. "Mi socia tiene el certificado estatal y nacional, señor Baxter, y este tipo no tiene nada de eso, ¿realmente cree que habría dejado a alguien que no fuese de mi entera confianza en un puesto tan importante? Se ha quedado sin técnico en seguridad, me temo que su parque temático va a ser cerrado hasta que no cumpla con toda la normativa. Le aconsejo que se busque un abogado y que investigue lo que ha estado haciendo el administrador, puede que se lleve una desagradable sorpresa."

De repente se dio cuenta de que aún retenía a Wayne por la pechera. "Si te vuelves a inmiscuir en el camino de las Braeden te las verás conmigo, y a mí no me duelen los puños después de un buen sopapo" golpeó con fuerza uno de los travesaños de la montaña rusa dejando marcados sus nudillos. "¿Qué te apuestas que tu cara es menos dura que eso?"

Lo dejó ir a regañadientes. El propietario del lugar pidió a Salinger que le diese un vistazo a las prescripciones de Gertrud pero el recién llegado se negó, "Puede que yo tenga más experiencia pero ella tiene un sexto sentido para este trabajo, si no lo ve así búsquese a otro."

Se habían quedado solos. Tras la marcha de Wayne y del propietario del parque, Roy se había ido discretamente junto con los demás operarios. Lisa saltó sobre Jerome, que la cogió en brazos como si en lugar de veintiuno tuviese siete años. "¡Hola pequeña!" La muchacha lo abrazó sonriendo sin decir nada y Ger le presentó al chico que iba con ellas.

- ¿Es un auténtico Roadrunner? – preguntó el muchacho impresionado señalando el coche.

- V8, 300 caballos, sí, es un auténtico Roadrunner.

- ¡Vaya! – silbó Dean – yo tengo un Impala.

- ¿El SS?.

- Sí, del 67.

- También es un gran coche, estuve a punto de tener uno.

Las dos mujeres se cruzaron de brazos molestas ante la conversación sobre Muscle cars en que se habían enzarzado. "¿Nos vamos o qué?" La de cabello corto se acercó a su novio y le dio una patada en la espinilla para que le hiciera caso. "¡Auch! ¡Bruta!"

- ¡Antipático!

- ¡Bruja!

- Borde!

- ¿Borde yo? ¡Chúp…! – el pique se acabó cuando ella le cerró la boca con un beso y puso las llaves del Plymouth en las manos del sorprendido Winchester.

Lisa tiró del chico y subieron a la parte delantera del coche "¿Son siempre así?" preguntó Dean, "Sí, arranca, que si no, no entran al coche"


	11. Ataque inesperado

_Voy terminando con la parte de Lisa, me queda éste y otro más, y acabar el trabajo de la Banshee, cuatro capítulos para el final._

**_Winchestergirl93 _**_gracias por estar ahí cada vez, al menos se que cuelgo ésto para ti, un abrazo_

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS<strong>

**Capítulo X**

"**Ataque inesperado"**

**Domingo, 17 de enero de 1999**

_Cícero (Indiana)_

Eran los últimos cuatro clientes de la pizzería. Jerome Salinger los había invitado a cenar, hasta al chico autoestopista. Dean había aceptado pero después había insistido en pagar su parte. Una corriente de simpatía había surgido entre ambos hombres que sin apenas conocerse entablaron enseguida una amena conversación.

Cuando ellas dejaron la mesa un momento ("Tengo que ir a hacer algo que tú no puedes hacer por mi", había dicho la mayor a su novio) Salinger miró a los ojos al chico. "No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Lisa, me caes bien, pero ella es mi familia ¿lo entiendes?"

- Sólo estoy de paso y lo sabe, no la estoy engañando – musitó el muchacho cohibido.

- Está bien, sólo me aseguraba – el mayor se rascó la barba – voy a pedir a Ger que se case conmigo y/o se venga a Orlando a trabajar ¿se te ocurre cómo podría hacerlo?

- No se tío, yo soy un bala perdida, nunca he ido en serio… - al ver la mirada de advertencia del otro rectificó enseguida – pero soy legal. No tengo ni idea, sólo pídeselo.

- Estoy arreglado con el consejero que me he buscado – se rió Jerome, Ger y Lisa volvían a la mesa.

La camarera les trajo la cuenta y uno chupitos de despedida, el de la barba se levantó para sacar la cartera del pantalón y eso fue lo que le salvó la vida. La bala que iba dirigida a su cabeza se incrustó en el brazo.

Mientras la camarera gritaba y Lisa y su hermana intentaban ayudar al herido, Dean salió a la calle. Wayne y el administrador montaban en un coche dejando el lugar, tomó nota mental de la matrícula y dedujo desde dónde habían disparado.

Encontró el casquillo, pero no lo cogió. Volvió dentro, Salinger perdía mucha sangre, las muchachas estaban muy asustadas y trataban de limpiar la herida. "Dejadme, se algo de esto" apretó con fuerza una de las toallas contra la herida.

- Esto duele un poco – Jerome estaba pálido y un sudor frío perlaba su frente - ¿has visto algo Dean?

- Han sido Wayne y el administrador ¿habéis llamado a una ambulancia?

- Lo ha hecho la camarera – dijo Lisa - ¡qué hijo de…!

- La próxima vez que lo vea lo mato – musitó Ger, llorando como si fuese ella la que había recibido el disparo - ¿Estás bien cariño?

- Sí.

- No te hagas el duro, yo cuido de ti y no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo y… - la asió por la cintura con el brazo sano y la besó para que se callara de una vez.

- ¡Qué bonito es el amor! – dijo Lisa guasona, la sirena de la ambulancia se acercaba, así que la preocupación por Jerome se hacía menos angustiosa.

Ger acompañó a su novio al hospital en la ambulancia mientras Dean contaba a Lisa lo que había visto fuera y la aleccionaba para que entre las declaraciones de ambos y el casquillo de bala que "encontró" la policía, Sean Wayne fuera detenido y acusado de intento de asesinato.

Cuando llegaron al hospital se encontraron a Salinger ingresado en planta, en observación, por esa noche. "Me quedo con él" dijo la mayor de las Braeden "Vosotros mejor os vais a casa."

Obedecieron como buenos chicos. Habían sido unas horas muy tensas y estaban cansados. "No es necesario que te quedes en el sofá" dijo Lisa.

- Mañana me iré Lisa, por eso te he dicho lo que tenías que contar a la policía, no vendré al juicio si lo hay. No quiero engañarte, me gustas pero no puedo dejar que haya nada serio entre nosotros.

Ella lo miró muy seria, "No soy una niña Dean, no eres el primer chico con el que he estado, no te estoy pidiendo nada". Acarició su cara deteniendo los dedos en las pequitas que moteaban la nariz y los pómulos del muchacho. Él se dejó hacer sin dejar de hundirse en el océano castaño de su mirada.

Cuando los dedos de ella rozaron sus labios besó las yemas suavemente cerrando los ojos. Imaginando por un momento que era un chico normal y que podía quedarse. Aún con los ojos cerrados sintió el aliento de Lisa entrecruzarse con el suyo. Abrió la boca para pedir que no le odiara por tener que irse y sólo pudo corresponder al beso de la morena.

SDLQS SDLQS SDLQS

_Cementerio de Twin City (Georgia)_

Sam Winchester no perdía de vista a su padre ni un solo segundo. Tío Bobby había dicho que un tercer ataque de Banshee era mortal en el noventa por ciento de los casos, así que prefería que el dichoso espíritu, hada o lo que fuera, escapase antes de permitir un nuevo asalto.

Consideraba que su padre se arriesgaba demasiado, y como no confiaba para nada en su prudencia, había decidido tenerla él por los dos. El frío era intenso y aún no era media noche.

_Su padre le gritó "¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡Si te digo que te quedes, te quedas!" La sangre goteaba de un brazo de Dean que se interponía entre él y su padre. Algo no cuadraba, su hermano no había ido a cazar a la Banshee, estaban en un sótano._

_John le zarandeó desesperado "¡Quieres matarme! ¿Quieres matar a tu hermano? ¿En qué estabas pensando?" su hermano gritaba "¡Basta papá! ¡Está asustado! ¡Déjale!"_

_Sam reconoció el sitio, fue la primera vez que vio un monstruo rata, tenía trece años._

_Volvieron al coche, la sangre de su hermano brillaba como fluorescente pero él no recordaba que Dean hubiese sido herido ese día. "¿Esto es real?" preguntó y la vio, la criatura retiró la mano de su frente y se le quedó mirando a los ojos._

"…nihil habes hic esse

per velum fata occursum amici et familiae

penes hos junge eas

pro peccatoribus poena…"

La voz de su padre le llegó alta y clara, recitaba el hechizo con toda la rapidez que podía, no lograba apartar la mirada de los ojos translúcidos que lo observaban detenidamente como preguntando "¿Quién eres?"

"pro innocentibus qui salvavit

pro erroribus sumus"

El espectro esbozó una sonrisa y desapareció antes de que su padre terminara el ritual. John corrió hacia su hijo y lo sacudió suavemente "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó preocupado. Sam estaba aturdido, confuso, "Parecía que quería decirme algo papá" murmuró.

El cazador ayudó a su hijo a levantarse y lo metió en el coche. Guardó las armas, limpió todo rastro de su presencia y miró a su hijo menor. Respiró aliviado cuando lo vio reaccionar, al parecer el ataque, si bien más prolongado, no había sido tan potente como cuando fue a Dean o a él mismo.

- Papá, ¿soy un mal hijo?

- No.

- Pero sí soy un mal hermano – aseguró el chico recostándose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos.

"Y yo un mal padre" sintiendo la habitual opresión en el pecho de cada vez que sus hijos le demostraban que eran mucho mejores de lo que podría enseñarles nunca.


	12. Rumbo a Orlando

_Ésta es la conclusión de una parte de la historia, porque ya va siendo hora de que los Winchester vuelvan a reunirse y a hacer su trabajo ¿no?. Aunque no es el final aún._

**_Esther, Eva, Nem _**_os quiero, hacéis que no me arrepienta de colgar mis idas de olla, sois geniales._

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS<strong>

**Capítulo XI**

**Rumbo a Orlando**

**Lunes, 17 de enero de 1999**

_Cícero (Indiana)_

La luz del sol lo despertó al darle en los ojos. Sobresaltado al sentir un brazo rodeando su cintura se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama y sonriendo sorprendido. Estaba desnudo aún y ella, Lisa, también.

Se levantó con cuidado y se vistió de cintura para abajo. Durante unos segundos contempló el cuerpo de la muchacha bajo las sábanas, el cabello revuelto sobre la almohada y el brazo que antes lo cobijara, extendido sobre la colcha. Tan simple, tan normal "Después de una noche nada normal" volvió a sonreír y fue al aseo.

Lisa se despertó al notar el frío matinal dónde antes estaba el cuerpo del chico. Al escuchar la ducha se enrolló la colcha y fue al baño. El rubio tarareaba bajo la ducha

"_Come on, come on, come on__  
><em>_Give me something for the pain, give me something for the blues__  
><em>_Give me something for the pain when I feel I'm dangling on a hangman's noose__  
><em>_Give me something for the pain, give me something I can use__  
><em>_To get me through the night make me feel alright, something like you"_

Y ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando cómo se lavaba vigorosamente sin dejar de tararear la canción de Bon Jovi.

- ¿A que canto tan bien como beso? – dijo el rubio jocosamente cerrando el grifo de la ducha - ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

- Desde el "Come on, come on" – se rió la morena sujetando la colcha tiritando de frío.

- Hace frío aquí – Dean se metió mojado bajo la colcha haciéndola chillar y reír al mismo tiempo – Eres la chica más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

La había tomado en brazos bajo la manta y la llevó al dormitorio de nuevo. El Nokia 5110 sonó con su timbre característico y el rubio se quedó rígido dejando suavemente a Lisa en el suelo.

Cogió la llamada, era su padre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, en un segundo toda su vida le alcanzó de nuevo. Ya se había escondido bastante de su responsabilidad. Dijera lo que dijera John iría a buscarles enseguida.

- ¿Estás camino de Dakota ya? – preguntó el cazador como era habitual en él, sin preámbulos.

- Sigo en Cícero, señor – contestó.

- ¿En Cícero? ¿qué haces ahí?, no importa, vamos a Orlando, encuéntrate con nosotros en el Hostal "Kissimmee" – colgó.

Orlando, eso eran alrededor de dieciocho horas en coche, más de un día en autobús. Se vistió y guardó sus pocas pertenencias en el macuto. "Lo siento Liss, tengo que irme." Ella le convenció para que, al menos, desayunara algo y la acompañara al hospital a despedirse de Gertrud y Jerome.

Como la estación de autobuses no quedaba lejos del hospital no puso muchos impedimentos, así podría volver a conducir el Roadrunner, aunque sólo fuesen unos minutos.

En el hospital se encontraron con que el herido había pedido el alta voluntaria y ya había hablado con la policía para poder volver a su trabajo.

- Yo venía a despedirme, debo reunirme con mi familia – el pecoso ni siquiera se había descargado el macuto del hombro – ha sido genial conoceros, en serio.

- Pues yo también tengo que irme – Salinger acabó de ponerse la chaqueta – y no Ger, no vienes conmigo.

- ¡No tienes ese brazo en condiciones para conducir tantas horas! ¡Yo te llevo! – dijo la mujer como un hecho consumado.

- Baxter te ha ofrecido montar la montaña rusa según tus exigencias Ger, te dobla el sueldo de un año para un solo mes de trabajo. No puedes rechazarlo para llevarme a Orlando.

- Un momento – Lisa tuvo una idea – Dean tiene que ir a Orlando a reunirse con su familia, ¿a que parece cosa del destino?

- Pues chaval, si no te importa hacerme el favor – Jerome rebuscó las llaves del Plymouth por todos sus bolsillos - ¡oh Dios! ¡he perdido las llaves! ¡oh, dios mío, no! ¡Mis llaves!

- Las tengo yo – dijo la más joven de las Braeden riéndose de cómo su cuñado parecía más afectado que cuando le dispararon.

- No tienes compasión pequeña arpía – gruñó el hombre aliviado - ¿Entonces qué dices Dean? ¿Te importaría conducir mi coche hasta Florida?

- ¿Llevar un Plymouth Roadrunner? ¿Estás de coña? Pagaría por ello – replicó el muchacho.

Jerome pidió matrimonio a Gertrud mientras ella le ataba los cordones de las botas. Su respuesta casi le obliga a permanecer en el hospital. "¡Idiota! ¿Cómo me pides algo así sin avisar ni nada?" Dijo ella levantándose de encima de él al darse cuenta de que lo aplastaba contra la cama de la habitación.

- Vale, ayúdame a sentarme – Salinger rodeó la cintura de su novia con la mano sana – es solo un trámite, te prometo que nada de vestidos, te puedes casar en vaqueros o mejor, con ese pantalón de pijama tuyo que me vuelve loco.

Dean susurró a Lisa "¿Está hablando del pantalón que yo creo?" La chica asintió con lágrimas en los ojos "Sí, ¿a que es lo más romántico que has oído nunca?"

Un par de horas más tarde, ambos hombres devoraban la carretera en el potente vehículo, dejando Cícero atrás.

Gertrud volvió al parque a continuar con el montaje de la montaña rusa ahora con todas las prescripciones de seguridad. El propietario del recinto recreativo tuvo que admitir su error y aceptar que la joven le iba a ahorrar con sus medidas un montón de problemas. Si le hubiese hecho caso desde un principio también se habría ahorrado un montón de dinero. Ahora, Tex Baxter, dueño de una cadena nacional de parques temáticos, tenía un mes escaso para buscar un coordinador de seguridad, porque Braeden había sido contratada como subjefe de seguridad del nuevo proyecto de ampliación de Disneyworld, a partir del mes siguiente.

No volvieron a tener problemas con Sean Wayne, éste y el administrador se delataron el uno al otro cuando la policía los detuvo. Ni siquiera fue necesaria la declaración de Lisa, las mutuas implicaciones y las confesiones histéricas de los dos implicados fueron suficientes, junto con el arma del delito y el casquillo encontrado en el lugar del asalto.

Durante años, Lisa Braeden albergó la esperanza de volver a ver al chico con el que había pasado las dos noches más impresionantes de su vida. Hasta que el paso de los años y las responsabilidades de la vida le hicieron guardar en el ático del recuerdo al pecoso de la chaqueta de piel y sonrisa socarrona.


	13. Sam y la Banshee

**SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS**

**Capítulo XII**

**Sam y la Banshee**

**Lunes, 18 de enero de 1999**

_Orlando (Florida)_

Habían hecho el viaje en completo silencio. Más de cinco horas, dónde el único sonido era el motor del Impala y el roce de las ruedas sobre el asfalto.

_- Papá, ¿soy un mal hijo?_

_- No – le había contestado vehementemente._

_- Pero sí soy un mal hermano – aseguró el chico._

La pequeña conversación volvía una y otra vez a la mente de John ¿Qué estaba haciendo a sus hijos? ¿Cómo había tenido alma de callarse y no rebatir esa afirmación del muchacho? Intentó decir algo un par de veces, pero al girar la cabeza se encontraba al chico recostado en su asiento, con los ojos cerrados.

Puede que no estuviese durmiendo, pero estaba claro que si no lo estaba tampoco quería hablar. John volvía a mirar al frente, a conducir rodeado de todas las cosas que debería decir y no salían de su boca.

Sam no dormía. Intentaba recordar la mirada del espectro, repasar lo que le había mostrado. ¿Cuántas veces había ignorado el que Dean se interpusiese entre él y el peligro? ¿Cómo no lo había advertido antes? Hizo un pequeño repaso mental de lo ocurrido desde la primera vez que los acompañó a cazar, ni una sola vez había estado expuesto, siempre había tenido a su hermano cubriendo sus espaldas.

¿Qué es lo que había intentado decirle la Banshee? "Es como si supiera que no soy normal, que soy distinto, como si no fuera del todo humano". Miró a su padre, John conducía concentrado en la carretera con un gesto tan duro que pensó "Debe odiarme, si Dean estuviera aquí seguro que ya la habrían cazado, y por mi culpa tenemos que seguir buscando"

El hostal era barato, pero no de los peores en los que se habían alojado, aunque la clientela era de lo más variopinta, desde familias que buscaban un lugar barato para dormir antes de ir al famoso parque de atracciones, hasta parejas que sólo alquilaban por unas horas.

John cogió todo lo necesario del maletero sin permitir que su hijo lo ayudara, por una vez Sam no protestó. Entraron en la habitación y el adulto dejó la bolsa de las armas y la de la ropa sobre la tercera cama de la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien Sam? No estás mareado ¿verdad hijo? – no tenía práctica, normalmente era otro quien estaba pendiente de las heridas de guerra, pero eso no significaba que no le preocuparan – no hagas como tu hermano por favor. Si no te encuentras bien no me lo ocultes.

Sam comprendió lo que le mostró la Banshee, él no era el único a quien Dean ocultaba sus problemas. Por primera vez, desde que comenzaron esa cacería, el perenne enfado con su padre se diluyó entre el afecto y la comprensión.

- Sólo estoy cansado papá, voy a echarme un rato – esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se encontró envuelto en un poderoso abrazo.

- Sí, sí, descansa – carraspeó John soltándole y sacando las armas del bolso para proceder a su rutinaria inspección.

El adolescente se acostó sintiendo que un enorme peso desaparecía de su corazón, miró a su padre limpiar nerviosa y concienzudamente cada pistola, recortada, cuchillo... Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_¿Quién eres?" la fantasmagórica figura flotó frente al niño inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo, un leve y agudo quejido pobló el ambiente helado._

"_¿Estoy soñando?" preguntó el muchacho al notar que no podía percibir nada más, ni suelo, ni paredes, sólo la criatura que clavaba, aquellos extraños pozos de niebla que eran sus ojos, en él._

"_¿Quién eres Sam Winchester?" repitió la Banshee suavemente "¿Porqué me llamas?"_

_El chico respondió._

- ¡Yo no te he llamado!, ¡no lo he hecho!

Al notar que Sam estaba hablando su padre dejó los instrumentos de su trabajo sobre la cama y se acercó al chico. Seguía dormido pero sudaba mucho. Retiró una de las mantas y tocó desmañadamente la frente del muchacho. Ardía.

- Sam, Sammy – llamó suavemente – hijo, ¿quieres algo?

- Agua, agua – gimoteó el adolescente sin despertar.

_Todo era fuego a su alrededor, hasta el espectro ardía, la ropa, que antes pareciera vapor o niebla, ahora eran lenguas de fuego silueteando un cuerpo de mujer. La habitación del motel ardía. Su padre, desmayado sobre las armas no era consciente de que iba a ser tragado por las llamas._

"_Qué quieres de mi Sam Winchester", quería, "Agua, agua. Tengo que salvarlo, tengo que apagar el fuego" el intangible ser rió, y su risa sonó lastimera y estridente "El fuego está en tu interior, no puedes apagarlo"_

_Pero lo hizo, si estaba en su interior podía controlarlo, poco a poco desapareció el terrible calor que lo envolvía, no tenía miedo. Sonrió a la criatura "No quieres hacerme daño" la Banshee volvió a reír y esta vez su risa no le heló la sangre._

John incorporó a su hijo acercando el vaso de agua a sus labios. El niño bebió ávidamente y murmuró unas palabras más tranquilo. Se sentó en la cama con el febril cuerpo abrazado, meciéndolo hasta que ya no se agitó más.

Le limpió el sudor con una toalla mojada y cuando creyó que le había bajado la fiebre lo volvió a acostar en la cama arropándolo con una ternura que nadie había visto en años.

"_¿Sabes qué soy? ¿Por qué me has llamado?" "Eres una Banshee, no te he llamado, te seguimos porque has hecho mucho daño, has matado gente"_

_La figura se posó en el suelo y adquirió una forma humana, como un cuerpo de mujer amortajado. Colocó una mano, envuelta en jirones de tela que parecían desmenuzarse con cada movimiento, en el pecho del niño. "No soy una Banshee desarraigada, ya no. Los cazadores no entienden, tú si Sam Winchester, entenderás, tendrás que elegir"_

**Martes, 19 de enero de 1999**

Un extraño ruido, similar al del coche de su padre, aunque quizás algo más grave lo devolvió a la habitación del hostal. Las primeras luces del amanecer entraban por la ventana entornada, trayendo el rugido de un potente motor.

Su padre se levantó de la mesa donde revisaba unos mapas de la zona. "Juraría que eso es un Plymouth Roadrunner de principios de los setenta."

Minutos después alguien abría la puerta y entraba en la habitación, "Qué, ¿Me habéis echado de menos?", sonrió el chico rubio con suficiencia hasta que vio el aspecto de su hermano. "¿Qué me he perdido?".


	14. La caza

**SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS**

**Capítulo XIII**

**La caza**

**Martes, 18 de enero de 1999**

_Orlando (Florida)_

La discusión subió de tono, el plan ideado por el cazador no convencía en absoluto a su hijo mayor. "No papá, yo seré el cebo" insistió de nuevo el muchacho con una tozudez inapelable.

- Tienes que ser razonable Dean, Sam sólo ha sido atacado una vez, y necesitamos distraer a ese ente el tiempo suficiente para poder recitar al ritual – explicó el adulto con lo que restaba de su paciencia pendiente de un hilo.

- No, es un niño papá, no voy a dejar que corra peligro.

- Papá tiene razón Dean – intervino el más joven de acuerdo con el adulto por una vez – y no soy un niño, deja de tratarme como si lo fuera.

El chico mayor calló. John conocía lo suficiente al muchacho como para no fiarse de la repentina docilidad. Cuando pudo hablar con él a solas le dijo: "El ritual está en mi diario, cópialo y apréndelo, si lo memorizas yo me pondré de cebo, si no, será Sam, a ti te ha atacado dos veces y Bobby dijo que la tercera podía ser mortal."

El muchacho tomó el desgastado diario y copió el hechizo. Sam lo vio intentando memorizarlo, se rió al notar que le estaba poniendo la música del "Do I have to say the words" de Bryan Adams. "¿Qué haces?"

- Intento memorizar esto, no incordies – musitó hosco al verse descubierto.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Qué?

- Te dejamos muy mal en Sheridan, Dean, ¿estás bien? – el niño se sentó a su lado y echó un vistazo a lo que había escrito – es "Tempos", no "tempus."

- Déjame en paz cerebrito, estoy bien ¿y tú?

- Sólo me ha atacado una vez, Dean, tuve un poco de fiebre y ya está.

El mayor asintió extrañamente pensativo, y después sonrió, "¿A que no te ha dejado leer el ritual?" picó al castaño que puso su expresión de "¿Cuándo hago caso de lo que me dicen?". Al notar la sonrisa guasona del pecoso Sammy cerró los ojos y lo recitó de un tirón.

Al abrirlos vio algo en la mirada de su hermano que no le gustó, aunque fue sólo una impresión. "Tengo que memorizarlo Sammy, échame una mano."

_SDLQS SDLQS SDLQS_

Pasaron junto a Disneyworld cuando se dirigían al cementerio dónde creían que aparecería el espectro.

- Dime princesita, ¿no te gustaría ver el palacio de la bella durmiente? – definitivamente tantos días lejos de su familia hacían que Dean Winchester estuviese más chinchoso que de ordinario.

- No empieces.

- ¿No empiezo Samanta?

- Dean – el tono irritado del más joven era lo suficientemente áspero para que su padre interviniera.

- Vale ya, si no os calláis os llevo a haceros una foto con Mickey Mouse – amenazó seriamente haciendo que ambos cerrasen la boca horrorizados.

Cuando se acercaban a su destino Dean susurró a su hermano "Conozco a un tío que puede conseguirme un par de entradas, puedo llevarte a ver el castillo princesita". El adolescente resopló optando por ignorar al mayor. Aunque al bajar de coche le dijo "Te apuesto una semana en el asiento del copiloto a que no eres capaz". El "hecho" no se hizo esperar.

Su padre sonrió para sí divertido con el pique. Pero no era el momento, se iba a jugar la vida, aunque no había nadie en quien confiara más que en su hijo mayor, en lo que no confiaba demasiado era en su disposición para el estudio.

- Bien hijo, ¿Te lo has aprendido? – quiso asegurarse.

- Por supuesto papá, el ritual será dicho "como debe decirse" – John escrutó la expresión del pecoso, y le creyó, le estaba diciendo la verdad.

El cementerio Woodlawn Memorial Park estaba vacío a pesar de ser sólo las ocho de la noche. Entregó a sus hijos la recortada y la barra de hierro y echó a andar hacia un pequeño panteón creyendo que había más posibilidades de hallar a la criatura dónde hubiese toda una familia que en una tumba aislada.

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Habían llegado al lugar correcto, "Orlando tiene un clima templado, no hiela" pensó al ver la escarcha blanquear una pequeña zona a la izquierda del mausoleo.

Hizo una seña a Dean que el mayor de sus hijos interpretó acertadamente como "Es aquí, cuida de tu hermano". El muchacho sacó la sal de su mochila y rodeó al pequeño con sal quedándose dentro de la línea para gran alivio del cazador.

La Banshee estaba en mitad de una zona dónde aún no había sepulturas, parecía una imagen sin vida en mitad del aire. Una estatua de humo fija en el espacio frente a ellos. John comenzó el ritual.

"_Umbra__amissa__frustra__tempos_

_Expectantes__transiens__magna__dolor__culpa…"_

- Debería ser yo el cebo Dean – Sam miró a su hermano, su expresión le asustó – Papá puede morir, si lo ataca otra vez…

- Espera – los ojos verdes del mayor se clavaron en él como fríos puñales de hielo - ¿Papá ha sido atacado dos veces por esa P… cosa?

- Sí, no quería que te dijera nada…

"_Eradicáre__et__omnes__ex omni…"_

John no se dio cuenta de que sus hijos estaban discutiendo, avanzó más hacia el espectro que flotaba aparentemente inofensivo frente a sus ojos. La sobrenatural criatura se giró y flotó rauda hacia él.

__.__

_Era como si conociera el sitio, una cabaña abandonada en medio de ningún sitio, dos hombres, sentados uno frente al otro con un Colt entre ambos._

"_Es el fin, no podéis seguir huyendo" dijo una voz de mujer. John se acercó a la mesa y contempló como ambos hombres se ponían en pie y miraban hacia la puerta. La mujer que había hablado entró en la habitación._

_No era muy alta, morena, cabello largo, era el tipo de su hijo mayor. Dean era el hombre más bajo, ahora sí lo reconoció a pesar de la barba y el cabello largo y descuidado. Lo reconoció por la maldita derrota que timbraba el "Hola Tess", entonces el otro era Sam._

_Estaban juntos, eran mayores que en su sueño anterior. John sintió que su corazón se rompía por el alivio._

__.__

- Sólo un sueño – murmuró su padre mientras caía desplomado al suelo cuando la Banshee lo dejó dirigiéndose al joven que había abandonado su protección de sal.

- ¡Termina Sammy! ¡Hazlo! – Gritó Dean antes de que el espectro lo atrapase.

"_Es el fin, no podéis seguir huyendo" dijo una voz melódica y dulce, infinitamente triste. Dean tomó el Colt que descansaba sobre la mesa. Ella entró, y la saludó como si la conociera "Hola Tess"._


	15. No vuelvas a hacer algo así

_Capítulo final, muchas gracias Eva, Esther, Nem... Os quiero_

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRAS DE LO QUE SOMOS<strong>

**Capítulo XIV**

"**No vuelvas a hacer algo así"**

**Madrugada del Martes 18 al miércoles 19 de enero de 1999**

_Cementerio Woodlawn Memorial Park, Orlando (Florida)_

"_Es el fin, no podéis seguir huyendo" dijo una voz melódica y dulce, infinitamente triste. Dean tomó el Colt que descansaba sobre la mesa. Ella entró, y la saludó como si la conociera "Hola Tess"._

__.__

"_family __quaere re__debetis __tueri_

_non haerent __peregrinus __mundi…"_

Recitó Sam con el rostro arrasado en lágrimas obedeciendo la funesta orden del mayor. Incluso había salido de la protección de sal pero aquella criatura no le quería a él, había acabado con su padre y ahora robaba poco a poco la vida de su hermano ante sus ojos.

_"nihil habes__hic ese…_

_per __velum __fata __occursum __amici et familiae_

_penes hos __junge __eas_

_pro __peccatoribus __poena…"_

Sam declamaba todo lo rápido que era capaz sin equivocarse, su voz temblaba ante el cuerpo desplomado de John y su hermano arrodillado con la mano translúcida de la criatura atravesando su frente.

De repente, el pecoso se llevó una mano al pecho jadeando, y el chico de quince años se quedó en blanco, incapaz de recordar cómo acababa el ritual. "¡No! ¡déjale! Pro innocent… pro innocetibo… ¡No le toques bruja!"

Corrió hacia ellos con el miedo bloqueando en su mente la última parte del conjuro, blandía la barra de hierro en la mano. John tosió despertando, desorientado se sentó en el suelo sujetando su cabeza que amenazaba con estallar de dolor.

El más joven de los Winchester vio un papel en el suelo junto a Dean, como el espectro seguía ignorándole, lo tomó, eran las notas de su hermano para memorizar el hechizo, ahora sí terminó el ritual con toda la seguridad de hacerlo bien.

"_pro __innocentibus __qui salvavit_

_pro __erroribus __sumus_

_Crucis __contra __velum __vitae"_

La Banshee pareció disolverse, atravesó el cuerpo del pecoso y unos segundos después explotó como una gigantesca pompa de jabón rellena de humo. El joven rubio se quedó blanco como el papel y con los ojos vidriosos, cayó hacia delante. "¡Dean! ¡DEAN!" Sam se dio cuenta aterrado de que no respiraba. Lo sacudió, lo abofeteó "¡Reacciona! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Dean! ¡Te prohíbo que te mueras!"

John separó al chico de su hermano, tomó el pulso del mayor "Joder" musitó ahogándose al no encontrarlo, lo abrazó junto a su pecho "Mi niño, no, no, tú no…"

El pequeño, llorando como en años no lo había hecho empezó a dar golpes en la espalda del cuerpo inerte.

Aporreando con los puños, desesperado, el cuerpo que su padre sostenía, Sam ya sólo decía incoherencias "Me sentaré delante, lo juro, como no despiertes el coche será para mi, e iré a Disneyworld y… ¡eres un idiota!"

Su padre no dijo nada, ni siquiera le reprochó que le estuviese golpeando también a él, con el último golpe el cuerpo del mayor se estremeció levemente y cerró los ojos. "Espera Sammy" pidió el adulto recostando al muchacho inconsciente en el suelo "Tiene pulso, está respirando"

**Miércoles 19 de enero de 1999**

_Orlando (Florida)_

John despertó y lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que sus hijos descansaban. No vio al adolescente hasta que miró a la cama del mayor. El chico se había dormido sentado en el suelo, sujetando una mano de su hermano y con la cabeza recostada contra el colchón en una incómoda postura.

Se levantó y se quedó mirando a sus muchachos, cabezotas, tercos como todo Winchester. Se inclinó sobre el pequeño (el pequeño, que como siguiera creciendo a ese ritmo no sabía dónde iba a llegar) y lo sacudió un poco para llevarlo a su cama.

- Hola papá – musitó el chico adormilado, frotándose el cuello.

- Vamos Sammy, tienes que estar molido, ¿te has pasado ahí toda la noche?

El niño asintió, la preocupación por su hermano aún empañaba sus ojos, si la noche anterior no hubiese recobrado la consciencia ahora estarían en un hospital. "Cuando te dormiste se revolvía un poco, con pesadillas" Le tocó la frente "Ya no tiene fiebre, papá, yo… Lo siento, todo esto es por mi culpa, si hubiese sido yo el cebo."

- Déjate de idioteces mocoso – gruñó, adormilado aún, el agotado pecoso. Sam se abrazó a su hermano rompiendo a llorar con toda la tensión acumulada – Eh, ya vale, estoy bien.

El mayor protestó débilmente, miró suplicante a su padre y John entendió. "Venga Sammy, déjale respirar, está bien."

- ¡Eres un capullo! ¡pudiste haber muerto! – le gritó el niño deshaciendo el abrazo.

- ¿Y qué heredes tú el Impala? Lo siento mocoso, pero ese coche es mío – se burló el pecoso sentándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos mareado - ¿Qué hay para desayunar? No iréis a obligar a un pobre herido de guerra a buscarse la comida ¿verdad?

- ¡Tonto! – dijo el castaño aliviado.

- Llorón – replicó su hermano chinchándole.

- ¡Capullo! – se mosqueó el chico.

- Nenita – remató el mayor sonriendo con suficiencia.

El pequeño se restregó los ojos borrando el rastro de las lágrimas y dijo que iría al supermercado a traer algo. Cuando John y su hijo se quedaron solos se miraron a los ojos con el mismo reproche reflejado en ellos "Pudiste morir".

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así Dean – exigió el cazador con toda la firmeza de que fue capaz.

- Sí, señor – replicó el rubio automáticamente.

- Estoy hablando en serio hijo – por un milagro del destino estaban ambos vivos después de que una Banshee los hubiese atacado tres veces, la sensación del cuerpo inerte de su hijo entre sus brazos le oprimía el pecho, más aún que cuando el maldito espectro le mostraba aquellos extraños sueños.

- Lo sé, señor.

- Dean, tú y tu hermano sois todo lo que tengo, no podría seguir adelante si pierdo a alguno de vosotros – Lo abrazó tratando de borrar el recuerdo de unas horas antes, cuando el cuerpo de su hijo estaba helado y no correspondía a su abrazo.

- Lo… lo siento papá.


	16. Epílogo

_Bien, pues llegado a este punto, con el fic terminado y eso... Pues toca epílogo_

_Gracias Eva, gracias por estar ahí cada trocito de historia para que no me sintiese sola, Te adoro chiquilla._

_Nem, Esther a vosotras también os adoro, porque, aunque me encanta que comenten los capítulos como ha hecho Eva, porque así me dan ideas de cómo superar bloqueos o cómo hilvanar nuevas historias ( Ya entiendo...), realmente me basta con saber que alguien ha leído éstas tonterías para que me merezca la pena colgarlas._

_En fin, en cuanto tenga un rato, en el Supernatural_foro colgaré también el epílogo y un enlace al PDF con toda la historia completa ( y algún extra )_

_Un abrazo enorme por soportar mi historia_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**Sombras de lo que somos**

**Jueves, 11 de octubre del 2007**

_Munster (Indiana)_

Sam estaba obsesionado con salvarle, no había otra explicación. Dean Winchester miró al chico por encima de su ejemplar de "The Insider". Debía distraerle o iba a ser el año más frustrante de su vida.

- Creo que tengo algo – dijo mostrándole la noticia que había llamado su atención.

- ¿Sí?

- Cícero, Indiana, un tío se cae sobre su propia sierra.

Su hermano tomó el periódico, algo confuso, "¿Un accidente doméstico? ¿Realmente esto te interesa?" El mayor de los Winchester se retrepó en su silla asintiendo como si fuera algo evidente.

- Y crees que es un caso – el castaño desalentado miró a su hermano, si investigaban eso no podría seguir con su propia investigación paralela para salvarle.

- Bueno, no sé, tal vez – Dean se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

- No sé yo, Dean…

- De acuerdo – saber que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida no le empujaba, como a Sam, a gastarlo buscando una solución en la que no confiaba en absoluto, prefería recordar los pocos momentos que había disfrutado por sí mismo y no pendiente del bienestar de su familia – Hay algo mucho mejor en Cícero que sólo un caso.

- ¿Y qué es? – Sam sonrió, dispuesto a darle un voto de confianza.

- Lisa Braeden – Le explicó como si fuera algo que debía saber.

- ¿Te lo pregunto? - ¿Quién demonios era esa Lisa que su hermano había sentido el impulso de verla?

- ¿Te acuerdas del viaje que hice cuando tú estabas en Orlando con papá acabando aquello de la Banshee?

- Sí, el de cinco estados en cinco días.

- Sip, bueno… algo así – nunca le había contado qué hizo durante aquellos días – Pues pasé casi todo el tiempo en su casa.

- A ver si lo he entendido – no podía creerlo, Sam sonrió condescendiente – ¿quieres que vayamos hasta allí para liarte con una de tus "amiguitas"?

- Practicaba yoga, la más flexible de mi vida – replicó soñadoramente, al ver la risita sarcástica del más joven le reclamó - ¡Vamos! ¡Ten corazón! Es mi último deseo.

- Dean, ¿cuántos últimos deseos te crees que tienes? – se rió.

- Todos los que pueda, tío – afirmó el mayor medio en broma, medio en serio.

Sam se quedó pensativo unos momentos, le dolía recordar que el hombre que tenía frente a él había entregado su vida para salvarle. Y al hablar de aquella Banshee, las imágenes de todas las veces que su hermano se había interpuesto entre él y cualquier peligro, habían vuelto a su mente. No era mala idea, si Dean volvía a ver a aquella chica él podría investigar sin miedo a que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

- Vamos, sonríe Sam, yo sonreiré más después de veinticuatro horas con Trinity – le hizo reír, el pecoso continuó pensativo – Trinity… ¡Eso me convierte en Neo!

_Cícero (Indiana)_

La fiesta sería un éxito. Acabó de montar el colchón hinchable que trajo su cuñado el día anterior, al final Ger no vendría, la pequeña Sophie tenía fiebre, un virus de esos que atacan a los niños de dos o tres años.

Sonó el teléfono. "¿Liss?" era su hermana "Siento no estar ahí, y ahora todavía más" la voz risueña de su hermana mayor le hizo aumentar su añoranza.

- ¡Qué rabia Ger! ¡tenía tantas ganas de veros! Ben ha hecho prometer a Jerome que en acción de gracias vendréis a pasar unos días – miró la foto de la pareja con una pequeña de poco más de un año de la mano, la misma niña que sostenía su hijo en la imagen contigua.

- Eso dijo cuando me llamó, pero no es eso lo que quería decirte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es que me he acordado de aquel chico que recogimos una vez, ya sabes, cuando aquel lío con Sean Wayne.

- ¿Dean?

- Te acuerdas hasta de su nombre, pues eso, es él ¿A que sí? – preguntó, aunque parecía que era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Te he dicho cientos de veces que no voy a decírtelo.

- Eres mala.

- Vamos a ver, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

- Porque es mi sobrino, y es el que más me gusta de todas las opciones – afirmó la señora Salinger.

- Gertrud, aunque lo fuera, ¿crees que va a aparecer al montón de tiempo y…?

- No, tienes razón, pero era buen chico.

- ¿Cuándo me han gustado los buenos chicos?

- Era la excepción, además lo encontré yo que tengo mejor ojo que tu para los hombres.

Lisa se rió, las cosas de su hermana, mejor ojo, sólo había tenido dos novios en su vida, el primero casi se la arruina y se casó con el segundo.

- ¿Y Wayne?

- Ese no cuenta, estaba borracha – gruñó la mayor.

- Entonces sólo hablamos de Jerome – replicó.

- ¿Tienes algo que objetar de tu cuñado? – Ben controlaba la dureza del castillo hinchable satisfecho y Lisa sacudió la cabeza, nadie que conociera al marido de Ger podría tener ningún inconveniente contra él.

- ¿Qué ya está pillado? Venga Ger, olvídalo, Ben es un gran chico, y tiene una familia estupenda, ¿para qué complicarse la vida? – los invitados comenzaron a presentarse – te dejo, que la gente está llegando ¿vale?

- Dale un beso a mi sobrino, y ya me dirás qué le parece mi regalo.

- Estás loca, ¿cómo va a gustarle a un crío de ocho años AC-DC?, dale un beso a mi sobrinilla.

Colgó meneando la cabeza. Aún tenía mucho que hacer. Sacó algunos aperitivos, acomodó a los invitados en el jardín. No lamentaba no haberse ido a Orlando con su hermana cuando ésta se estableció allí. No quería ser una carga para ellos, además, le gustaba su ciudad y no le faltaba el trabajo.

Todos los amigos de su hijo estaban allí y aunque llevaba una temporada sin pareja, tampoco le preocupaba demasiado. Las ideas de Gertrud, con lo tranquila que estaba ella y va a acordarse de un chico con el que estuvo un fin de semana en otra vida.

Si ya ni se acordaba de sus ojos verdes, o su cara pecosa, o su risa socarrona. El timbre volvió a sonar, debían ser Katie y su madre, eran las únicas que faltaban. Abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra: "Hablando del rey de Roma". Comprendió el repentino interés de su hermana, seguro que ella sabía que iba a venir.

- ¿Dean? – sonrió.

- ¿Lisa? Qué tal todo – se sintió como… bueno no era capaz de definirlo, fue ver su sonrisa y quedarse embobado.

- ¡Vaya! – Madre mía cómo había cambiado aquel veinteañero delgado y pecoso "para mejor" – Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

- Ocho… más bien nueve años – Dean se sintió algo absurdo, pero bueno, si Gertrud Salinger le había dado la dirección es que Lisa no tenía que dar cuentas a nadie. Tanteó el terreno – Qué locura.

- Sí… ¿y qué haces aquí? – "A ver si al final resulta que sí era un psicópata y la liamos."

- Na… sólo estaba… Pasaba por aquí y… no he podido resistirme – Definitivamente seguía aturullándole, como si fuera un crío vergonzoso, y ¡demonios! Él no era nada de eso, reaccionó – Recuerdo que te iban las sorpresas.

- Sí – se rió, definitivamente eso era cosa de Ger – Dean Winchester, ¡vaya! Es… ¡Vaya! – ¡porras!, con todas sus amigas ahí, y los niños… esto era embarazoso – perdona, llegas en mal momento, estamos dando una fiesta.

- ¿Fiesta? – No era exactamente la bienvenida que había esperado, pero puso su mejor sonrisa canalla – A mi me encantan…

**FIN**


End file.
